Wind, Fire and Keiko
by Moody1656
Summary: What happens when Kimiko's friend comes to visit? Will sparks fly between two certain dragons in training? Even more of a question what happens when Jermaine returns? RaiKim, JermaineKeiko, other couples maybe decided in later chapters. Rated for language
1. A Call From A Friend

**Wind, Fire, and Keiko**

**Chapter One**

**A Call from A Friend**

**An/**

**Moody 1656: Hi peoples for those who have read my other stories, you all know what's next, A TOTALLY AWESOME AUTHOR'S NOTE! Where I torture some unlucky fool. (All of a sudden everyone form Xiaolin Showdown appeared) Eenie, meeinie, mynie, moe! Come on up Ashley, Katnappe, and Jack.**

**Rai: I thought you said fool not fools.**

**Kimiko: Yeah!**

**(Zim appears out of nowhere) Zim: Silence!**

**Moody 1656: Thank you, now LEAVE BEFORE I UNLEASH MY ARMY OF…**

**Zim: Okay, okay I'm going.**

**Moody 1656: As I was saying (Takes out a bunch of flashcards), do you Jack take Ashley, A.K.A. Katnappe, to be you're lawfully wedded wife?**

**Jack excited and not paying any attention to a word I said: I DO!**

**Ashley: What!**

**Jack: I mean… NO! What is wrong with you women?**

**Moody 1656: What did you just say! (I asked turning in flames and glaring at him)**

**Rai: Dude, you never call her women, even Omi knew that. She's into the whole no sexism and/or racism, even if it's not about her!**

**Moody 1656: (Slaps Jack so hard her hand print could be seen) ASS!**

**Omi: I am frightened.**

**Clay: So am I buddy, so am I.**

**Moody 1656: Chase would you please?**

**Chase: As long as I don't get slapped, I will.**

**Moody 1656: Thanks.**

**Chase: Moody 1656 doesn't own XS. So don't ask idiots.**

**Moody 1656: On with the blah, blah, blah.**

**Raimundo's Room**

"Hey, mini me." Raimundo greeted his U Bot, as he woke up.

"Hey, what's up?" Rai-bot answered

"Nothing, that's the problem. Ever since the day I was declared Shoku Warrior nothing interesting has happened. Not even has a Wu activated." He moaned.

"Since you're Shoku Warrior, doesn't that mean I'm Shoku Warrior of the robots?" Rai-bot asked excited.

"Sure, I guess." Rai said uninterested, "Maybe I should just go do something to Kim." Rai said leaving a victory dancing bot.

Later 

"RAIMUNDO PEDROSA, COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Kimiko yelled at a laughing Raimundo.

"You have to catch me first, girl!" Rai started using his wind powers to run faster. They started passing Clay and Omi, when they started laughing. "I knew it was funny."

"Ha-ha, man Kimiko you look funnier then my great auntie Marla after the County Fair Pie Eating' Contest." Clay laughed.

"Why does Kimiko look like a bird?" Omi asked after he stopped laughing.

"Rai here thought it would be funny to have honey and feathers dumped on me!" She said looking at herself, and glaring at Rai.

"And I was right look at yourself you're a talking bird thing! Hold on," He said digging in his pockets and taking out a red glove. He stuck it on her head. He did a picture sign, "Perfect." Then he continued laughing.

"AGHHH! I'M GOING TO GET YOU RAI!" Kimiko screamed being restrained by Clay and Omi.

"Young ones a new Sheng Gong Wu has revealed itself." Master Fung said with Dojo behind him.

"Yeah, it's called the…HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Oh my gosh Kimiko what h-ha-happened to _you_?" Dojo asked in between laughs.

"Shut up, and tell us what the Wu is, before I cut your throat out!" Kimiko threatened.

Dojo gulped, "You might want to take a shower first, use the Shard of Lightning. Then we're of to Tobejero, Brazil for the Naimenteki Medallion!" Dojo declared putting on sunglasses.

"Woooooooooo! Tobejero my hometown! This'll be fun!" Rai hollered.

"Fine, Shard of Lightning!" Kimiko yelled and was back a little later dressed and clean in capris, a hot pink cami with a frog face on it, her hair was its original color, black, but with a few pink and green highlights, and to finish it of green flip-flops. "Lets go!"

On Dojo Somewhere over Brazil 

"It says here the Naimenteki Medallion has the power to make you say your thoughts out loud for one day." Omi read.

"Whoo-ie, that must be fun at parties!" Clay exclaimed.

"Actually Dashi used it during parties a lot matter a fact, and when he thought I did something stupid. He was usually right." Dojo mumbled. Everyone started to break into laughter.

"Hey everyone look down, it's Tobejero!" Rai exclaimed.

Kimiko grinned. 'Wow Rai sure is happy, I'm glad, he's usually not this happy. After all he's been through with Wuya, Chase, Hannibal, Jack, and Master Monk Guan it's a surprise he can still smile so much. He looks really cute when he smiles too. Stop it Kimiko, stop thinking that, even if it is true. You can't think that way he's your leader, your teammate, your friend, and he's…he's…he's falling off of Dojo!' "RAI!" she yelled seeing him fall, and fast.

"Wind!" He shouted and started gliding down smoothly. "HAHAHA, yeah!"

"Don't worry Kimiko, Rai might be dumb at times, but he's not stupid." Clay told Kimiko.

"Yeah, I should start trusting him more." Kimiko said rubbing the back of her neck. Dojo started landing and everyone jumped off. Rai was already there admiring the town. "So where to, Dojo?"

"Actually I never even tried sniffing it out, I just knew Dashi put it somewhere here." Dojo said blushing.

"So it might not even be here?" Omi asked disappointed and mad at the same time.

Dojo started sniffing the air; "Actually it's somewhere there." Dojo said pointing to where Rai was standing.

"Uh, just checking but since Omi was the only one who saw what it looked like… what does the Wu look like?" Clay said looking at Raimundo.

"Um, a big coin like medallion basically." Dojo said nearing Raimundo. He slithered up him and poked his hand in Rai's shirt. Finally he took out Raimundo's golden medallion. "Hey look here it is!" he exclaimed.

"You mean to say I've had a Sheng Gong Wu for the majority of my life!" Rai yelled at Dojo, his head growing in size as he said it.

"Uh, yeah?"

"This trip was with no dot." Omi said suddenly.

"Had no point, Omi, this trip had no point." Clay corrected.

"Lets just go." Kimiko said.

"Uh, okay." Dojo said not wanting to say or do something else stupid that day.

Back At The Temple 

Raimundo was outside practicing some new Shoku moves, "Shoku Wind Illusion!" He yelled and an image of Omi appeared then of Clay, Dojo, Master Fung and finally Kimiko. He stared at the illusion of Kimiko and lost his concentration, soon it was gone. "If only I could tell her." He sighed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Kimiko screamed from inside.

"Kim!" Rai yelled running as fast as he could to her room. "Kim, are you okay?"

"Shush Rai, I'm on the phone."

"But what's with the yelling?" Raimundo insisted.

"Shush, Rai."

"Kimiko are you-" Omi started.

"SHUSH!" Kimiko yelled, the guys stood there quite, "So are you for real Keiko?"

"Yeah, I'm coming tomorrow! And I have a surprise too."

"Man, I hate surprises."

"Not this one, trust me."

"Fine."

"So I guess I finally get to meet that cutie." Kimiko started to blush.

"Shut up."

"Hey, you were the one who sent me the picture."

"I know, I meant the guys are right behind me." She whispered.

"Sorry, but I will get to meet Raimundo. Plus, my surprise is bigger and better then you think."

"Cool."

"Hey, by the way if I remember right you sent me the picture a year ago."

"So?"

"So…is Raimundo as cute as he's in the picture?"

"Keiko, I can't he's right there!"

"Kim?" Raimundo continued asking.

"Fine…um, quack once for yes, twice for no, and three for more." Keiko persisted.

"Hold on Keiko." Kimiko told her then turned to Raimundo, "It's Keiko she's coming tomorrow!"

"Cold." Omi said pointing a thumb up.

"Yeah, now just hold on. Okay Keiko I have to go."

"Just answer my question."

"Fine…quack, quack, quack." Then Kimiko hung up before Keiko started screaming. The guys started laughing. "What?"

"I'm mighty sorry Kimiko, but what was the quacking about?" Clay asked through laughter.

"Yes why Kimiko?" Omi asked too.

"C'mon tell us Kim."

She looked at Rai, "I'll tell you some other time."

Next Day Tokyo, Japan 

"Papa hurry. I have to get to China as soon as possible." Keiko told her dad in the car.

"My Keiko just got back to her dad, and is rushing to leave. A father can take that the wrong way." Her dad said smiling.

"Sorry papa, I just really want to show Kim what I learned while she was gone."

"I know Keiko, I know."

China "Kim I just want to tell you I-"Raimundo started telling Kim at a beach. 

"_Yes?" Kimiko asked excited._

"_Kim-"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Kim I l…I lo...lov-"_

She woke up to see Raimundo sneaking out of her room with her diary. "I guess I'm caught."

AN/ 

**Moody 1656 is seen beating up Jack still.**

**Moody 1656: Aghhh!**

**Jack: I said I was sorry!**

**Chase: Moody 1656 was fighting with him throughout the whole thing.**

**Wuya: Then who wrote this chapter?**

**Chase: I did.**

**Wuya: Really? Wow, smart and evil, what a good combination.**

**Jack: What about me? (Yelled from a distance)**

**Wuya: You're kidding right?**

**Keiko: Can somebody please say it?**

**Master Fung: The wise speak, while the ignorant remain silent.**

**Clay: Uh what?**

**Dojo: It means review, unless you're stupid.**

**Clay: Oh.**


	2. Keiko's Arrival

Wind, Fire and Keiko

**Chapter 2 **

**Keiko's Arrival **

An:// 

**Moody 1656: Hi dudes, time for chapter 2. **

**Dojo: What happened to the whole torture thing? **

**Moody 1656: Oh yeah I almost forgot! Hello Raimundo. **

**Rai: Wh-wh-what are you going to do to me?**

**Moody 1656: Muahahhahahhahahahha!!!!!! **

**Kimiko: Rai!!! **

**Clay: You've been yelling for him a lot lately. **

**Kimiko: I know, right? **

**Keiko: Aw, that is so cute. **

**Rai: Aw man. (He came out wearing a tutu) This is not my day. **

**Moody 1656: Now dance! **

**Rai: Fine. (He started dancing stupidly) Moody 1656 doesn't own XS, but does own this story. There. (Then he stopped) **

**Moody 1656: On with the story! **

**Kimiko's POV **

**Outside Somewhere **

"RAI!!! GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!!!!!" I yelled chasing Rai.

"Never! Now lets try to open this." He responded and I could see him summon some wind to open the lock.

"It's not funny! Give it back!!!" I whined.

"Got it!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" We started passing Omi and Clay by the garden sparring.

'I can't let him read it!' I then got an idea. "Judelette Flip Fire!" I yelled and now I was in front of him. "Now give it back!"

"Wind!" he yelled and leaped over me.

"MAN!!!!"

"You really should've known better, I am Shoku Warrior after all." He bragged. We started passing Dojo, but Rai was to busy flipping through pages of my diary to pay any notice. "Lets see 'Dear diary, today I had the worst day ev-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" he yelled as he tripped over Dojo. I didn't catch myself and we started rolling down the main hall.

We finally stopped at the main entrance door. I just couldn't stop looking at his gorgeous forest green eyes, his cocky smirk, his radiant hair, he was just so…

Raimundo's POV 

She's just so gorgeous, with her beautiful eyes the color of the waves back at Rio, her raven black hair, her stern look she was perfect. "Give me back my diary." She whispered.

"Never." I whispered back leaning in more so our noses touched. She pouted and I don't know what actually went through my mind, but I kissed her. She gasped and I knew she was as surprised as I was. 'I knew it she doesn't like me, she doesn't…she hasn't pushed me away yet. She's relaxing and putting her hands around my neck. Shit now she's pulling me down more, what do I do? C'mon Rai you've kissed plenty of girls you can do this.' I started deepening the kiss, and then…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" I heard a girl's squeal so I got off of Kim. As I stood up I helped Kim up too, we were both blushing a lot, I could tell.

When we were finally up my face was struck with horror, "Master Fung, sir (cough) what's up?"

"I should be asking you that Raimundo." He said looking at Kimiko and me.

"I'm so sorr-" Kimiko started but I cut her off.

"I'll explain every thing to you, but I just have to say first it wasn't Kimiko's fault. I'm responsible for what had happened."

"Is that so?" I nodded, "Then Kimiko show Keiko around, and I'll show her to her room later." 'So that's Keiko.'

"Yes Master Fung."

"What was that about Kim." I heard Keiko ask as they turned a corner.

"I'll tell you later." Kimiko said and I could make out the confusion in her voice.

"So what is up, I believe is the term you would use." Master Fung said starting to walk I followed him.

"ISWEARITWASALLMYFAULT,KIMIKOHADNOTHINGTODOWITHWHATHAPPENED.WELLTECHNICALLYSHEDIDBUTTHAT'SNOTTHEPOINTTHEPOINTISI'MSOSORYY!!!!!!" I said super fast and yelling at the same time.

"I couldn't comprehend that, please say it slower." Master Fung said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm really sorry Master Fung, but it wasn't Kimiko's fault." I said as we passed by the garden. He started down some steps to walk through the garden.

"Oh, really? Then please tell me what happened Raimundo." He said with his usual 'serious' look.

"Well the truth is I took Kim's diary, and she caught me so she chased me. Then we were passing by Dojo I guess I tripped on him, and Kimiko didn't catch her self and tripped with me. We rolled down the hall and ended up like that." He stood still for a while. "Master Fung?"

"Uh, yes I understand." 'Sure and I'm the dragon of water.' "At dinner you must apologize to Dojo"

"Sure, no problem." I answered.

"Yes, lets begin our training. Start of by doing the new move I taught you." Master Fung told me.

"Shoku Wind Illusion!"

In Kimiko's room 

**Kimiko's POV **

"So what happened Kim." Keiko asked me.

I touched my lips still thinking of the kiss. 'He's such a good kisser. Why did I kiss back anyway? Who gives a shit! It was wonderful. I still have to ask him why he kissed me.'

"Kim? Kimi? KIMIKO?" Keiko kept asking me.

"WHAT?" I yelled at her.

"You're thinking of the kiss aren't you?"

'Of course I am', "Uh, no." I told her taking my fingers off of my lips.

"You so like him."

'So', "No, I just think he's cute."

"C'mon we're best friends, so you should be able to tell me."

"Fine what if I do like him?" I regretted saying that because she started screaming. "KEIKO!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**"KEIKO!!!**"

"What?"

"Stop yelling, please!"

"Uh, can I come in, or something?" Rai said behind the curtain.

"Sure. Hold on." I said opening the curtain. As soon as I opened the curtain I saw Rai leaning on the doorframe, but he was shirtless. "Uh what's up Rai?" I asked blushing once I was over the fact he had no shirt on.

"You're so hot." Keiko drooled.

"Uh, thanks? I guess." Rai said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oops, did I say that out loud." Keiko said blushing, "I'll just kill myself."

"Yeah, I came to tell you guys that dinner is ready and stuff."

"Thanks, will be right there." I told Rai.

"Kay." He said walking off.

Rai's POV 

I broke into a run to the dining room, starting to put my shirt back on** (It was in his hands the whole time)**. 'That was weird. Keiko just called me hot, even though it is true; I'm still a little confused. I wonder if her screaming was something having to do with me. Maybe not Kimiko thinks of me mainly as a friend and leader nothing else. But how she kissed me back makes me think other wise. I hate this.' I started entering the dining room; Omi and Clay were already there.

"Hello Raimundo, how was your one on one training with Master Fung?" Omi asked through gritted teeth.

"Actually it was really tough. Your guys are lucky you have to train once not twice."

"Don't worry Rai, soon you'll be as set as my Uncle Phil during a game of Texas hold 'em."

"I hope," then I remembered what Master Fung said, "So have you guys seen Dojo?"

"Present!" Dojo said walking in with Keiko and Kimiko behind him.

"Uh, Dojo, I wanted to say sorry for like you know tripping over you and stuff." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"No worries. I'd do the same thing, if Kimiko were chasing me. Speaking of wich why were you chasing him?" Dojo asked turning to Kim.

"Well he took my diary." Kim said glaring at me.

"It was just a harmless prank." I replied eating some of my rice.

"Well what happened after you tripped on me?" Dojo asked curious.

I looked at Keiko and saw she was going to say it, she was going to talk about the kiss. 'OH man, I have to stop her, or at least make a descent excuse.'

An:// 

**Moody 1656: There now review mortals! **

**Rai: Uh, you're a mortal. **

**Moody 1656: Oh yeah, then review or I'll unleash my evil army of leprechauns! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Jack: COOL! Hey would you like to replace Wuya and help me rule the world? **

**Wuya: WHAT? **

**Jack: Hey I've must have options. **

**Moody 1656: MY answer is no now leave! **

**Jack: Aw man! **


	3. The Message, The Surprise, and The Roof

**Wind, Fire, and Keiko**

**Chapter 3**

**The Message, The Surprise, and The Roof**

**An://**

**Moody 1656: Yay, this chapter is so fluffy!!!**

**Clay: What do 'ya mean?**

**Rai: She means it's full of romance stuff. You know what girls like.**

**Kimiko: What do you mean what _girls _like!!! Just because someone is a girl doesn't mean we all like romance!!!**

**Rai: So you don't?**

**Kimiko (blushing): SHUT UP!!!!!**

**Keiko: They look so cute when they fight!!!**

**Kimiko and Rai (Blushing madly): WE DO NOT!!!**

**Omi: Now they are talking at the same time!!! (Laughing)**

**Rai: Wudai Star Wind!!! (He yelled knocking Omi on the floor)**

**Moody 1656: Anyways on with the story!!!**

**Kimiko's POV**

"They were making out!!!" Keiko yelled causing everyone to stare blankly. I couldn't believe my best friend just said that!!! I so have to tell her what's coming to her.

I ignored my first thought and looked over at Rai to see what his reaction was, and it was surprisingly worried. "Uh well-" I started but was caught off by Raimundo.

"Kim was actually chasing me for her diary, then we tripped on Dojo and when we fell our lips touched, we weren't making out okay." he said calmly as the others snickered.

'Wait what the hell!!! Why is he so fucking calm!!! This IS MAJOR!!! Maybe I was right, he doesn't like me!! Oh my gosh, just say something Kim.' I stared blankly for awhile and realized if I didn't stay quiet and said that _he_ actually did kiss _me_ then I was gonna be more than embarrassed. I stood up to go to my room to think about some things, "Well, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

**Rai's POV**

"I'll go with her." Keiko said following Kim to her room. I stared after them wondering if I said something wrong.

"Hey Raimundo, do you really kiss that bad, for Kimiko to run off like that?" Dojo asked laughing his head off.

"Funny." I said sarcastically

"Actually I found that very amusing, Raimundo. I mean you always say how big of a chicken magnet you are, and for this to happen to the great Shoku Warrior is very amusing!" Omi continued.

"For your information 1) it's chick magnet, 2) we never kissed, and 3) you've never even kissed a girl!" I yelled as Clay and Dojo broke into a bigger fit of laughter.

"He got you there little partner!" Clay laughed.

"Clay you've never had a girlfriend either!" I retaliated making Dojo the last on**e **laughing, "And Dojo I've never even seen you with a girl! So none of you should even laugh at me when you're all even worse off than me!"

"Yeah, well…" Dojo began, "…wind's a stupid element!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" I laughed walking away.

As I walked off the last thing I heard was Clay say, "Wow, he's good."

I continued chuckling as I headed over to the garden.

**Keiko's POV**

"Hey Kim, what's wrong? Is it because of what Raimundo said, because if it is I can break his head in in a heart-beat!" I offered. Seeing her back was still facing me I decided to get closer to her. "Kimi?"

"You know what sucks, Keiko?" she started her back still facing me, "When you can't even trust your best friend!" Kimiko finished glaring at me intimidating.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled at her.

"You just couldn't keep your big mouth shut, could you?" Kim kept yelling, "That was totally private! Just because you walked in on us doesn't mean you have the right to go and tell the rest of my friends!"

"I'm sorry Kimi." I started.

"NO!!! You know something, you got me really stressed! Because of what you said he may never even talk to me again, Keiko. This is really bad, and not only will Rai probably even speak to me again, but everyone is never going to let me live it down." She said falling on the floor in what seemed to be frustration.

"I-I didn't mean for something like that to happen Kimi. You know I would never do something to hurt you…" I apologized then began smirking, "…or your chances with Raimundo."

"Hey!!!" she smiled throwing a pillow at my head, "Well, I guess I'm sorry for saying you have a big mouth."

"Yeah, you better. 'Cuz if you didn't I wouldn't be able to tell you who's dating Buck." I continued grinning to probably my ears.

"Buck, as in Bucky Bucktooth?" she asked dumbfounded, "Someone's actually been dating him, who?"

"Tomoko, you know the cheerleader."

"No flippin' way!!!"

**30 minutes later**

**Kimiko's POV**

(Phone rings)

"Hey Kimi, I think your phone's ringing." Keiko pointed out.

"Hm?"

(Phone rings)

"Oh, hold on Keiko." I said picking it up. As I flipped open my phone I saw it was a text message.

"Who is it Kimi?" Keiko asked eagerly.

"It's fro-" I started but was interrupted.

"Kimiko, Keiko, Master Fung sent me over to tell you we have a most important meeting going on in the garden." Omi said at our door, "He suggested that we move as fast as we can, it is of the outmost urgency."

"You two go on I'll catch up." I replied.

"Very well Kimiko, but hurry. Who knows what he has to say!" Omi said, "Probably something about a mistake to name Raimundo leader!"

"Okay, Omi," I giggled turning back to my cell phone. 'Why would Rai send me a text message? Probably it has to do with how much he hates me now.'

_Kim, I know you probably hate me right now and don't ever want to speak to me again because of the kiss, but I need to talk to you. Since it's already 11 I was thinking we could meet on the roof in thirty minutes. I'm sorry for lying to everyone, but I saw how worried you looked so I just said what I had told Master Fung. Either way even if I hadn't told a lie, I don't think it would've lessened what the guys were throwing at me after you left. Don't worry I set them in there place so they won't be saying anything more._

'I should probably send something back.'

**Rai's POV**

'_Sure meet you there, and thanks. Oh, and before I forget Omi is still jealous of you getting Shoku Warrior position. He and Keiko should be there like in 5 seconds.'_

I smiled as I finished reading the reply I had gotten. I had been about ready to laugh when as soon as I put my cell phone away, Omi and Keiko came outside.

"Hey Keiko, where's Kim?" I asked even though I knew perfectly well she was barely coming. 'This'll be good.'

"I am sorry Raimundo, but I do not wish to speak to you at the moment, or any other moment for that matter."

"Uh, okay?"

"Yes, where is Kimiko, Keiko?" Master Fung asked with Dojo on his shoulder.

"She's just coming, Master Fung." She bowed politely sitting down next to Omi.

"I bet Raimundo asked first to see when he could have another make out session." Dojo said about ready to burst in laugh. I decided to simply glare at him, and as soon as I did he took out a little red book, "I can say it, I found my little black book."

"Dojo, that is a red book, not a black book." Omi said puzzled as ever.

"Omi, I think your taking this in wrong, he m-" Keiko started, as Kimiko sat down next to her.

"Keiko don't even bother, he won't get it even if you try for an hour." Kimiko interrupted her.

"Ah, now that you are all here it is time to tell you all a little surprise," Master Fung said once we were all sitting on the ground listening intently.

"Let me guess, Dojo finally got a girl?" I tried, infuriating said dragon. "What, it's just an innocent question."

"Ha-ha funny! No the real surprise has to do with Keiko-"he started before I interrupted again.

"Dojo I knew you were desperate, but that's horrible. Not to mention illegal!" I said suppressing laughter.

"No more, Raimundo let Dojo speak. You must show your respect to him, or he might just decide to drop you in midair during a Sheng gon wu trip," Master Fung warned.

"Fine, we'll finish this later gecko," I said still fumed about that make out session remark.

"Someone's crankier then my Uncle Dave's 600 pound black bull on a rainy day," Clay stated in his weird English bending ways.

"Uh, should I know what that means?" Keiko asked Omi.

"No one usually does," he shrugged.

Kimiko coughed getting all of our attention, "Um, not to be rude but CAN WE JUST HEAR THE FRICKEN' SURPRISE ALREADY!!!!!" she yelled huffing.

'She looks so hot when she's mad. C'mon Rai stay focused on the meeting! Oh god, I have to stop talking er-thinking to myself.' I tuned back to what Keiko was going to say.

"Oh, yeah the surprise, the reason I have come to China is not for a visit," Keiko started, "I'm actually here because I have come to train."

"Why have you come to train if you are a girl you can't possibly be here to train to be a xiaolin dragon," Omi said quite stupidly since he was between both Kim and Keiko.

**10 seconds later**

"I mean what element are you?" a cut and bruised Omi asked.

"My element is light, and I won't be slowing you down, me and another monk have been training at Master Guan's temple for a few months he should be here in three days or so. You already probably know him since he would always talk about why he had decided to **return** to be a monk. He's the dragon of sound, his name is Jermaine!" Keiko finished.

"Jermaine will be training here again, how absolutely wonderful. I have looked forward to defeating him in basketball once more!" Omi 'bragged'.

"Uh, yeah wonderful. Can we go now Master Fung?" I asked bored out of my head.

"Yes, go on young dragons," he dismissed us.

"Finally, I was so bored I'd rather listen to Spicer brag about nothing," I said starting to walk away. "Wudai Star Wind!" I yelled flying over to the big oak tree in the garden.

**Kimiko's POV**

"Wow, Kimi, I can't believe you've lived with that for over a year and never made a move," Keiko whispered in my ear clearly staring at his ass.

"Keiko!" I yelled shocked at her actions.

"Hey, you know I'm right," she smirked.

"Keiko," Omi said from behind us as we started walking, "I was wondering if you could show me how your element works, please!"

"Uh, sure, do you wanna see Kimi?" Keiko asked me.

"No it's okay, Keiko. I was going to go have a snack right now so it's okay," I smiled seeing how eager Omi was to see something she could do.

"Okay, Kimiko. Now Keiko let us make like apples and split!" Omi exclaimed already heading to the training grounds.

"It's 'banana and split' Omi!" I called after him.

"Same difference!!!" he shouted still walking away.

"So Kimiko, do you want a sandwich? Jesse says I make the best sandwiches in Texas! And a complement from Jesse is always the truth!" Clay smiled down at me.

"Sure, Clay! I guess rice just didn't do it for me this time," I smiled back as we entered the temple.

"And while I make them I was wondering if you and I can have ourselves a little chat!" he said very politely compared to what Dojo said next.

"Yeah we were wondering about that little mini make out session you and Raimundo shared this afternoon!!!" Dojo said before breaking into huge laughter.

"Dojo," I started pausing to see if I got his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Do you really want your face beat in?" I threatened clearly scaring both him and Clay as we entered the kitchen.

"Sorry."

"So Kimiko is it okay if we talk about it?" Clay asked getting out the bread and everything else from the fridge.

"Sure Clay, but only if Dojo isn't here," I said bitterness in my voice when I said Dojo's name.

"Sure Kimiko!" Clay answered almost immediately and turned to Dojo.

"What? I want a sandwich," Dojo whined. He immediately stopped once he saw my glare. "Fine, you and Raimundo sure are bitter today." He said starting to crawl out.

"Bye Dojo!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hold on one more question." He said his head popping out through the door.

"What?"

"Are you this bitter because he kisses that badly?" he asked barely dodging a fireball I threw at him. "Geez, it was just a question!"

As I heard him mumble something about mine and Rai's temper being the same I looked over at Clay. The first ting I saw was him stacking different meats and vegetables on a piece of bread that were towering to about 5 inches. Once he was finished though it was at about 10 inches including the bread. He had two each on a plate. He pushed one of the plates over to me, "Here you go Kimiko, bottoms up!" he exclaimed taking a huge bite out of his.

"Thanks Clay," I said before taking a hesitant bite myself. "Hey these are really good!!!"

"I try," he said smiling widely.

"So what did you want to ask me?" I asked half way through the sandwich.

"I wanted to hear you side f the story to the kiss. We heard what Rai said and everything, but by the way he made a big deal out of things after you left I can't help but to doubt the guy's story." He said placing a glass of water by me. I looked at him hesitantly, doubting if I could trust him. "Don't worry this here is for mine and your ears only, I'll keep my mouth as shut as a glue eating armadillo."

"Uh, I guess I can," I replied giving in. Out of curiosity I picked up my phone to see what time it was. "What, it can't be 11:45 already" I sort of whisper yelled.

"Uh, Kimiko?" Clay asked to see what was probably taking me so long.

"Sorry Clay, I'm late for….something. I'll tell you tomorrow!" I told him rushing outside. I knew it was rude but it was ruder to make Rai wait for 15 extra minutes. 'Ugh I bet if he didn't hate me before that he does now!!! C'mon Kim what's done is done, no use stressing over the past.' I thought to myself in an attempt to calm down. I soon reached a pathway in between two parts of the temple and jumped from one side to another going up.

Once I reached the top I saw Rai leaning back on his elbows looking at the sky. It didn't seem like he noticed me so I decided to sit next to him. "Hey Kim." He said still not looking at me.

"Hey Rai, sorry I took so long, it's just that Dojo got me mad, Clay made me a sandwich, we were talking and……well sorry." I apologized turning my head to look at him easier.

He turned to his side and smiled, "Hey don't worry about it Kim! This isn't that big that being like 10 minutes late would cause me to get angry or anything like that."

"It's actually 15 minutes," I mumbled. "Well, no matter what's done is done, so what did you want to tell me?" I finally asked lying on my side as well.

"First I wanted to ask you something," he started. I was confused but I just laid there waiting for him to continue. He sighed before continuing, "Well, are you mad that I kissed you?"

"No, why would I?" as soon as I saw his smirk I caught my mistake and managed out, "I mean if you didn't I would've probably done it…since we were so close and, um…I, never mind."

"What?" damn why I would even open my mouth in the first place is beyond me!

"I…" I started again trying to think of anyway to get out of this. "I kind of…liked it." I managed out along with pretty profusely red blush.

He stared at me with a blank face trying to probably make out what I said. 'Figures he's really cute, good kisser, but still really dull.' I thought to myself. I started to wonder how long he could keep that face, since he was still staring at me blankly, "Um, Rai?"

"Oh, sorry Kim, I sort of zoned. Must've hear wrong, what was the last thing you said?"

"I liked it," I repeated a little mad I had to repeat myself.

"Oh, you did? He asked smirking, "Well, I shouldn't be surprised you were practically all over me."

"Sure, whatever Rai," I said turning back on my back. "Either way you still wanted to tell me something remember?"

"Oh, yeah," he said and from the corner of my eye I saw him lay on his back as well. "Well, is it okay if I show you something first?"

"I guess so, what is it?" I asked turning my head on its side.

"Close your eyes first," he said turning his head as well. I grumbled at this, I mean it's like one of the most annoying things anyone can ask of you. "Okay now just wait."

"Fine Rai," I said and suddenly felt is arms pick me up, so that I was standing. I could feel his arms grab onto mine, and I soon felt that there was no ground below me. "Uh Rai, what are you-"

"Don't worry just hold on," he said trying to calm me down. Just the calm in his voice soothed me a little, okay a lot. Soon I felt my feet land on something hard, "Okay you can open your eyes now."

When I opened my eyes I was able to see over the whole temple grounds. We were on some sort of hill facing the training grounds so we could make out a big yellow head and someone else by the head. 'Wow' was the only word that could escape my mouth at the moment. I looked over to my side and saw Raimundo looking at me smiling.

"You like it?" he asked me, but all I could give as a respond was a nod. "Yeah, you know how after training I'm always not around for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is where I usually am. Master Fung said I should train an extra 20 minutes to develop my element or something, so he told me about this hill. He said it would help since it's a good place to fly around because of some obstacles, plus Omi would say something if I trained extra over on the training fields. Probably about how I could improve and become as good as he is with his element, or how I need the extra training. Either way it's pretty cool up here, especially at night." He finished, leading me over to where some boulders were piled together. "The good thing about this place is if they need our help or something like that you can still here Omi's or Dojo's screams, Dojo's being the loudest."

"Hey why were you two fighting?" I asked abruptly.

"What? Oh that, it was just something that Dojo did to get me mad," He explained a bitter tone in his voice after he said 'that'.

"What, did he talk about the kiss or something about me?" I asked still remembering how mad that gecko made me.

"Yeah, he's was asking me when you left the dining hall if I really kissed that bad for you to run off like that. Then when we were waiting for you at the garden and Keiko came I asked her were you were and dojo said I only asked to see when was the next time I could make out with you!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air sitting on top of the boulders. "Hey are you really that obsessed to kiss me again or did he do the same thing to you, because for you to have guessed what the thing between me and Dojo was…"

"Funny Rai, he actually did the same thing to me. When Clay offered to make me a sandwich clay asked if he could talk to me about something, and then Dojo said a whole bunch of stuff and I threw a fireball at him since he asked if I was in a bad mood because you kiss bad," I said a fireball in my hand as I remembered what happened.

"That's funny, I wish I was there. I mean that little dragon can be great and all but he has to be the nosiest lizard I ever met!" he laughed looking down at what seemed to be lightning forming in the training grounds, "So do I?"

"Do you what?" I asked confused.

"Do I kiss bad?" he asked facing me.

"N- Hey wait your stalling aren't you?" I asked suspicious.

"What are you talking about?"

"You still haven't told me why or what you wanted to talk about!" I said looking straight into his eyes half glaring.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Well you're my best friend here right?"

"Well yeah, but I still don't know what you're getting at."

"Just hold on," he insisted.

"Fine, I will."

"Well I can trust you with anything, right?"

"Yes, just tell me already what you needed to." I said getting angrier by the second.

"Just hold on." He repeated.

"I am Rai, that's what you keep telling me and it's getting frustrating. I've been waiting for you to tell me what you wanted to this whole time, I've been waiting for you to actually stay on track and say whatever it is, and I can't take it Rai!!! If this is something important then fine whatever, but if this isn't stop making me wait. Since I got on the roof you've told me to hold on when I closed my eyes, when you were flying us over here, and now. Just tell me Rai, I want to know if this is something I want to and should here, if not just tell me and you have to tell me to hold on anymore."

"I…I, this is hard to say," he said and stood up, I figured should've too so I did.

**Rai's POV**

As Kim stood up I realized it was now or never, "I…Kimiko, I think I l-"

"RAIMUNDO, KIMIKO!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" we heard Omi yell.

"Hey you were right." Kim said smiling the anger gone from her eyes. "We should probably go."

"Yeah, I guess so," I sighed summoning up my element. "Wudai Star Wind!" I exclaimed turning into my Wudai Orion form. "C'mon lets go Kim."

"Okay she said getting closer to me so I could fly us off. 'I guess I can tell her later. Or maybe this is fate's sign that it won't work. Who am I kidding when did I even care about fate. If fate ever does get in my way then I'll just find away around it.'

Once we landed at the training grounds we were surprised to see no one there. "They were here just a few seconds ago." I said looking for any sign of anyone.

"I know it's weird." Kim said looking around as well.

Suddenly I felt a strong presence right behind us, "Kim, don't say a single thing." I whispered to her.

"But-" she started but I stopped her from saying anything else with my hand. Not even a half second later did we hear rustling in a nearby tree, a bush a few feet away, and a pot ahead of us by at least 5 feet.

"Wind!" I yelled out sending gushes of wind in those three directions. As I looked over at the tree I saw Omi, Dojo, and Keiko sitting on a branch. Well Dojo was sort of clinging onto Omi's head. Then I turned to the bush and saw Clay dusting off his hat from dirt that blew over there. When I finally looked in front of me I was shocked to see no one.

"Um, Rai?" Kim said, I looked over at her and saw she was pointing up and side stepping to the left. "AH!!!!!" I yelled as something, or better said someone tackle me to the ground.

"Still can't take a hit, huh Raimundo?" a very familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Jermaine with his hand out to me.

"Thanks," I said as ha helped me up. "We thought you weren't coming for a few more days."

"Oh yeah, it turned out to be a change of plans. So Omi told me how mistakenly you got the position of Shoku Warrior."

"He did, didn't he?" I asked turning to glare at Omi. "Well he's still a little mad about that. So how did you trick me anyway?"

"Oh, easy just used my element. I tricked you by making some specific vibrations below the pot to move it a little. The rest was just your gullibility." He said as everyone else got to where we were.

"Oh, yes Raimundo can be most gullible." Omi said smiling.

"Remember what we talked about Omi," I warned him.

"So Jermaine how long ago did you get here?" Kim asked as Keiko went over to her.

"Do you remember when Omi yelled your and Rai's name?" she nodded, "That's pretty much exactly when."

"Yeah little dude, that was a pretty loud scream. Even though I was far away it still hurt my ears," I complained rubbing my ears for effect.

"Yeah speaking of which, where were you _and _Kimiko," Dojo asked crawling up to the both of us.

"Shut up, Dojo. You didn't care where we would we would be before!" Kimiko yelled reading another fireball in her hand.

"Hey, chill out Kim," I said surprising everyone except but Jermaine. "He's just a nosy dragon, literally (sp?) and figuratively." I said suppressing a laugh as he touched his nose to check if it was big. "If you really want to know I took Kimiko to a hill overseeing the training grounds. I wanted to talk to her without any of you saying stupid stuff." I replied calmly. But I was far from calm, I was about to tell the girl of my life that I love her. I was surprised how going to the dark side can help you hide your emotions, even if it was only once for real.

"Well, we might as well kick the sack!" Omi exclaimed.

"It's hit the sack, Omi, and don't forget about our little match tomorrow." Jermaine said heading inside.

"Oh I will not!!! For I will be victorious!" he said following inside. Which left the rest of us to walk in behind.

"Rai, hold on," Kim said pulling me behind everyone else.

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't like that," I said smirking.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny," she said rolling her eyes, god I love her eyes. "What was it you were going to tell me?"

Damn it!!! "Oh, well…here follow me," I said grabbing her hand and leading her into a supply closet. "Well I wanted to tell you that-"

SLAM

"There you are Kimi!!!" exclaimed Keiko smiling at her best friend. "Uh, did I interrupt something?" she asked looking down at our hands, since I still hadn't let go of her hands.

We both suddenly out of reflex dropped the others hands and were blushing. "What is it Keiko?" asked Kim blushing even more than before.

"Oh, I wanted too show you how my room is decorated, but if you two have something to do I'll wait." She said smirking.

"Fine, I'll go." Kim sighed. "Tell me later Rai." She said leaving."

"Sure, Kim," I smiled trying to sound as calm as ever. As I exited the door one last sentence escaped my mouth for the day, "All I really wanted to say were three words, is that too much?"

**Moody 1656: I know bad ending, sorry.**

**Jermaine: At least I'm finally part of the story.**

**Keiko: Yeah that's good.**

**Moody 1656: well ignore them. Hey since it took me so long to update I believe I deserve an apology from everyone, or is it the other way around? Oh well. Just review and don't worry I do plan to bring Jack and Wuya and every other villain in soon. Oh and the Naimenteki Medallion will be used, eventually.**

**Jack: Yeah so when are you going to reconsider my offer anyways?**

**Moody 1656: Hm, how about at a quarter past never! Either way people, review!**


	4. Using The Naimenteki Medallion

**Wind, Fire, and Keiko**

**Chapter 4**

**Using the Naimenteki Medallion**

**AN://**

**Moody 1656: Well I'm glad lots of you liked the last chapter. So if any of you actually like this story, the way I write, and haven't read any of my other stories, go to my profile and scroll all the way down there I have another RaiKim story and it's a one-shot. And if any of you like Naruto, Sonic, Zoey 101, or Teen Titans I have some on each of those categories and planning to expand from there. Anyways here's the story since I've kept you waiting to long and please review if you can, if you can't then log on or get a flippin' account. Flames are not accepted unless it's strong criticism which should be full of tips and or ideas.**

**Clay's POV**

Master Fung had announced Keiko being the dragon of light, Jermaine the dragon of sound, and tomorrow we will all train, one on one combat. Today has been a very crazy day especially from the new information we found out today about Rai and Kimiko's relationship.

'I always knew Raimundo had liked Kimiko, but for him to actually kiss her is something I can't help but doubt. Then there is the chance that Rai was telling the truth, but I'd bet that Bessy will let someone milk 20 gallons of milk from her before that varmint told the, at least, _complete _truth. That may be it, he could be telling us only half the truth and not the whole truth. I'll try asking him tomorrow, if not I'll ask Kimiko.' I thought as I finally drifted off to sleep.

**Morning**

**Dojo's POV**

"This has to be my favorite part of the day," I said strolling down to the middle of the hall containing the someday to be dragons of water, wind, earth, fire, sound, and light. I still wonder why Fung hasn't told them about the other, either way it's not my business. My business right now is to ring this gong in front of each of their rooms. I crawled over to the end of the hall which was Jermaine's room, then Keiko's, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and finally Omi.

"RISE AND SHINE!!! TIME TO EAT THEN BARF IT UP IN TRAINING!!!" I yelled through the hall.

"Dude, that hurts!" Jermaine yelled as he walked out from his bedroom. "Having your element be sound kind of makes your hearing sensitive."

"Yeah, Dojo, what's with the wake up call?" Clay asked walking towards me.

"Oh yes that was pretty loud," Omi said rubbing his ears, "I can only imagine how Jermaine feels."

"Quit your whining," I said as Keiko and Kimiko walked out of their rooms, "You guys have to go eat breakfast for the one on one battle training. Master Fung told me to tell you guys that it's elemental and martial arts skills only! So that means no Sheng Gon Wu."

"Not even Elemental Wu?" Clay asked as we started walking toward the kitchen.

"Nope, pure skill, he said something about examining how far Keiko and Jermaine got in Guan's temple." I replied entering the dining room.

"Well that shouldn't take long. Master Guan said he was keeping contact with 'Bobo' to see how far you guys were after he was appointed Shoku Warrior. He said we were at the same level as you guys," Keiko smiled taking a seat between Kimiko and Jermaine.

"He still calls Raimundo 'Bobo', oh how humiliating. I am glad I am not him," Omi laughed sitting across from Jermaine and next to Clay.

"You wish you were me," Raimundo said walking in still in his pajamas as everyone else, but carrying something in his right hand. "Since 1) I'm better looking, 2) I'm Shoku Warrior, and 3) I get slang!" he said sitting next to Clay in front of Kimiko. So everyone was sitting in this order, left side of the rectangular table: Jermaine, Keiko, and Kimiko and right side: Omi, Clay, and Raimundo.

"Took you long enough to wake up, man," Jermaine said starting to eat.

"Yeah well I would've slept longer if I didn't hear Dojo's gong through ear plugs, cotton balls, and ear muffs," he said yawning.

"Hey, what's with the ear plugs and stuff," I asked.

"I got annoyed of waking up to a gong every morning, and I like to sleep. It's better than doing chores and training," he said pointing his chopsticks my way.

"Tsk-tsk, this is exactly why you need more discipline to someday be as good of a Shoku warrior as I would've been," Omi believed as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Yeah, but you still aren't Shoku Warrior.

"Ooh, touché!" I decided to interject as Omi just pouted in response.

"Hey, Rai?" Clay started.

"Hm?"

"What's that in your hand," Clay said pointing out a brown teddy bear in Raimundo's hand.

Raimundo raised his hand showing the bear even better so as to let everyone see. "Aw, Raimundo couldn't leave his teddy weddy all alone?" Kimiko mocked, almost laughing off her chair.

"I told you millions of times, his name is Ninja Fred and he's only a good luck charm!" he tried defending putting Ninja Fred down on the ground.

"Sure," Keiko smirked finally speaking up.

"Young dragons, training will begin shortly please hurry eating," Master Fung said entering the room.

"What? I just got here!!!" Raimundo whined.

"You shouldn't have stuffed your ears with cotton balls, then." I said crawling on Fung's shoulder.

"Aw man, this sucks!!!"

**Raimundo's POV**

"Done!!!' Everyone exclaimed leaving the dining room. I sighed and turned to my bowl of rice. I looked up again at the door, then I saw Kim's head pop out through the doorway.

"Hey, Rai?" she asked walking over to me. I turned back down to look at my rice bowl acting like if I was eating the whole time.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at her.

"If I were you I'd hurry, you still have to change remember? Unless, you plan on fighting in you pj's." she smiled.

"Funny, very funny," I replied sarcastically.

"Just kidding," she said sitting next to me. "Don't think I forgot about what you needed to tell me last night."

"Oh, yeah that," I said barely ¾ through my rice bowl. "Well, I've been thinking about telling you this since we got the Naimenteki Medallion. The thing is Kimiko I-"

"Kimi c'mon lets go!" Keiko said through the doorway wearing her monk robes. She looked just like Kim except her black hair was up in one ponytail, instead of two pigtails.

"Great timing, Keiko," I mumbled getting back to my rice.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?" she asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"Actually y-" Kimiko started.

"Don't worry about it, you girls should start going now. You know how impatient Omi can get." I smirked finishing the last of my rice. "I'm finally done! Well, meet you girls there!" I said running off to my room. Then I ran back remembering something, "Oops, forgot about Ninja Fred." I said picking him off the ground.

**Omi's POV**

"There you are!" I exclaimed as Kimiko and Keiko walked towards us in the training grounds. "Where is Raimundo?"

"He just finished eating," Kimiko replied standing next to me.

"What is taking him so long?" I continued questioning.

"He forgot his teddy bear," Keiko replied this time giggling.

"I told you guys already he's a good luck charm!!!" Raimundo yelled running over to where we were.

"Raimundo, so glad you could join us," Master Fung said standing in front of all of us. "We can commence with training now."

"Okay here's the deal," Dojo said pulling out a wheel on a pole with pictures of all of us pasted on it. "One at a time will spin this wheel to see who you are going up against. The girls will each spin first and then we'll see who is left."

"Ooh, me first!" exclaimed Keiko. She grabbed hold of the wheel and spun it. When it stopped an arrow was pointing at a picture of me.

"Okay I guess I go next," Kimiko said spinning the wheel as well. When it stopped spinning it was pointing at a picture of Jermaine.

"So the opponents are, Keiko vs. Omi, Kimiko vs. Jermaine, and Raimundo vs. Clay," Dojo said writing it down on a piece of paper. "Everyone get in position," he started. I moved in front of Keiko by a pond, Kimiko went in front of Jermaine on the bridge over a bigger pond, and Clay stepped in front of Raimundo by the obstacle course. "Ready, set, go!" Dojo yelled shooting a toy pistol.

"Prepare to be defeated!" I yelled getting into a different position in front of Keiko. "Fox chasing chicken!" I exclaimed running at Keiko sliding to her right side, "Spider doing hockey-pockey!" I yelled throwing body shots at Keiko. I feel this is an unfair fight for her, to go up against ME!!!

"Damn, Omi. It's only 5 seconds into this and you've already hit me! Well I'm not letting my guard down any longer!" she yelled jumping over me and into a tree.

"You can walk but you can't hide!"

**With Kimiko and Jermaine**

**Beginning of Fight**

**Jermaine's POV**

"You ready Kimiko?" I asked the girl in front of me getting into a fighting stance.

"Yup, and we're friends you can call me Kim remember?" she said smirking, fire already in her hands.

"Yeah I remember. Let's get this going, Wudai Comet Sound!" I shouted transforming into my Wudai Orion formation. "Sonic Boom Sound!" I yelled running at the speed of sound past her causing a sonic boom.

As soon as I looked over at her I saw smoke all around. Once it cleared up I saw a circle of flames, or what was once a circle of flames, where she once stood. I looked down to the side of the bridge we were standing on, just to get hit on the chest with a fireball.

**With Raimundo and Clay**

**Beginning of Fight**

**Raimundo's POV**

I stood there waiting for Clay to attack to see he was just standing there doing nothing. "You gonna attack or something?"

"Not yet," he replied still standing.

I stood there still waiting for something to happen, "So how've you been?"

"I've been good, what about you?" he said getting into a fighting stance, but only breathing.

"I've been better, that's for sure!" I sighed getting into a fighting stance as well and doing nothing but breath, just like him.

He took a step to side as did I, then he separated his feet shoulder lengths apart. "Are you down?"

"Well after all that happened yesterday sortta," I said doing the same as him, "Wudai Star Wind!" I exclaimed turning into my Orion form.

"Sortta?" he asked, "Wudai Crater Earth!"

"Well yeah I mean Dojo won't get off my back, I was tricked by Jermaine, and Keiko saw me with my shirt off," I shrugged flying up 10 meters off the ground. "Typhoon Boom Wind!" I yelled blowing a gust of wind at Clay.

"Seismic Kick Earth!" Clay yelled stomping on the ground causing a huge stone wall to block him from my attack, "She saw you shirtless?"

"Yeah, it was funny she was like drooling, then she said I was 'so hot!' it was hilarious!" I said jumping over the wall with help from my wind powers and sweep kicked Clay to the ground.

"I bet it was," he said getting off his face as I laughed. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"I guess," I said as I avoided a series of punches from him, but got distracted and he kicked me in the ribs throwing me to the tree.

"What really happened after you tripped on Dojo?" he asked abruptly punching me with his rock surrounded hands.

"What do you mean? I already told!" I exclaimed back flipping over to a tree branch. "Typhoon Boom Wind!" I said again charging at him fists first.

"Rai, I'm not stupid!" he exclaimed jumping up avoiding my attack, then back flipped, kicking my back. "Sorry there."

"It's…ugh, okay. I don't know if I should tell you what happened," I said knowing that Kim would probably fry me to a crisp. I got up rubbing my back, back in my original Shoku robes. "Wind!' I yelled throwing five wind blades at him.

"When did you learn that?"

"One on one training with Master Fung," I responded throwing four more, two hitting his left arm, one his right leg, and the other missed him completely. He too returned to his original state in his monk robes.

"Well that's cool, I guess," He said getting into another stance, "But, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't think I should," I said preparing for his next attack.

"If you're worried about Kimiko, she was going to tell me yesterday but ended up running off somewhere," he said shrugging.

"Oh yeah, I asked her to meet me on the roof. She said she was talking to you but she didn't say what about," I said stepping to the side.

"Yeah I was asking her to tell me what had happened between you two, and then she said she was late for something," he said still standing there.

"Well I guess if she was going to tell you I could tell you, I mean you are like one of my best friends," I said jumping on a nearby boulder.

"Yeah, but we should probably talk later, Seismic Kick Earth!" he exclaimed making me fall off the tree by kicking another boulder at me.

"Yeah your right, Typhoon Boom Wind!" I yelled blowing him to a wall knocking him unconscious. "Oops."

"Winner Raimundo!" Dojo yelled going over to Clay.

**Back with Keiko and Omi**

**Same Time**

**Keiko's POV**

"Ox charges farmer!" I yelled jumping out of the tree charging at Omi with my fist out. "Critical Flash Light!" I yelled sending a huge amount of blinding light surrounding Omi.

"Aah! I can not see!' he yelled as I smirked hitting him in the gut.

"Rooster pecking seed!" I exclaimed hitting Omi continuously on his head and torso. "Fox hunting hen!" This time I yelled sweep kicking Omi and as he fell I punched his gut sending him up. "So, Omi, am I good? You know…for a girl!" I yelled as the light faded leaving him struggling to stand.

"Yes, I admit you are good," he smiled and then began smirking, "But I am the best!" he exclaimed disappearing from my sight.

"Wolf clawing deer!" he said and I felt two strong hits on my back. "Tsunami Strike Water!" I heard Omi yell and this time I felt a strong gush of water hitting my back throwing me to ground. "Lion pouncing antelope!" he yelled and as I turned my head I saw him in the air ready for one final blow on my back.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!" was the last thing that escaped my mouth before I saw nothing but my apposing element, darkness.

**Omi's POV**

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Keiko screamed before she passed in. **(Seriously it's funny how bad he is at slang, and saying things in general! Sorry back to the story!) **

I had used up the rest of the energy I had left with that hit. So when Dojo came up to me and said, "The winner is O-"that was the last I heard before I was in golfed **(He means engulfed) **in shadows.

**With Kimiko and Jermaine**

**Same Time When Keiko and Omi Were Conscious**

**Kimiko's POV**

"That's what you get for ruining my hair!" I shouted trying to fix my hair. His stupid Sonic Boom made my hair stand. "Wudai Mars Fire!" I yelled turning into my Orion form and sending multiple non-stop fireballs at him.

"Wudai Comet Sound!" Jermaine shouted, all I saw happen were some vibrations around me.

"That was really weak," I said shaking my head, but then realized I couldn't move my head, "How'd you-"

"I'll explain it to you if you tell me how you escaped my attack," he said nearing me.

"Well, I made a simple barrier of fire encircling me to thin out the vibrations, but your sonic boom was stronger than I thought. Even though the vibrations were thinner they were still strong enough to break through my barrier and throw me into the pond." I replied and would've shrugged if I could've.

"That, was pretty smart!" he exclaimed and I could tell he didn't expect me to actually do that.

"Well how come I can't move?" I asked still a little mad that I couldn't move.

"Oh that? Oh it was one of the hardest things I learned with Master Guan. It happens by me manipulating vibrations in your body, so you can't move anything but your mouth." He explained sitting on the bridges rail. "It can only work after I've used my sonic boom against the person. So I guess since you thinned out the attack it would have only a few minutes of effect." Jermaine finished and I started to have the feeling back in my fingers.

I started forming small fireballs at the tips of my fingers. I should probably distract him while I get the feeling back in my legs. "That's cool! You really got better, hey so how good is Keiko?"

"Keiko?" he asked and I nodded, "Man, I haven't ever met a girl like her…I mean when it comes to temper and skill, of course." Jermaine said blushing.

"Of course."

"Well she was so good at the temple during training. Master Guan said she was the most disciplined student he's ever had," he continued as I could feel both of my hands again and my right forearm.

"Keiko disciplined?"

"Yeah, I was surprised since when we first started at his temple she was far from disciplined. Now it's like so awesome she knows attacks me and Omi haven't even mastered yet, she's great at combining her martial arts and elemental attacks, and she made up a lot of attacks by herself. It's awesome how she can manipulate the light around you and make you temporarily blind by sending a huge flash of light in your direction," he said as I finally got the feeling back into my body.

"That's so awesome, is she really that good?" I asked stalling for the perfect moment, that and it's funny how he's drooling over Keiko.

"Yup!" he said closing his eyes, probably forgetting about our fight. Damn he's easy to distract.

"Cool…you know something, I think you like her," I said enjoying how nervous he got and the blush on his cheeks.

"I do n-not!" he tried defending.

"Sure, Judollate Flip Fire!" I yelled flipping over to where he was through rings of fire then kicking him with flames at the tips of my toes and heels. The next thing that happened was so funny. When Jermaine fell he fell into the water head first then when he came out he had a goldfish coming out of his mouth. "Now that, was funny!"

"Ha-ha. That was hilarious! C'mon help me out," he said after spitting out the fish.

"One condition," I said thinking of something.

"What?"

"You give up!" I said smiling to what I bet were my ears.

"Fine, but only because I can't get up," he said stretching his hand out to me.

"Winner Kimiko!" Dojo said slithering over from Omi's limp body.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to Omi?" I asked helping Jermaine up.

Jermaine looked over to Omi's body and I noticed Keiko was next to Omi's body limp and unconscious by the looks of it, as well. "And Keiko?"

"Oh that? Omi knocked her out, and the little guy had taken such a beating that when he gave that last blow he passed out as well. Raimundo also knocked Clay out a while ago," Dojo responded pointing at Clay's body.

"So that means the winners are Omi, Rai, and me?" I asked still a little dazed that Omi actually had a hard time fighting against somebody besides Chase.

"Yeah, Master Fung wanted to have a three for all fight or something, but since Omi is out you two will have to fight. I think it's the same rules tho-thou-though. Hold up SHENG GON WU ALERT!!! RAIMUNDO GET OVER HERE AND BRING THE SCROLL WITH YOU! Kimiko, get the wu, and Jermaine go get the Mikado Arm to carry Omi, Keiko, and Clay over to us. They'll probably wake up on the way, but try not to wake them, they need their rest after that beating they took," Dojo instructed super sizing and handing me the Fancy Feet.

"Fancy Feet!" I shouted and was back in around a minute and a half changed and with a backpack full of wu.

"Got it!" Rai said running over to us. "The Wu is called the elemental sword."

"Oh yeah I remember that wu, it's not only a sword but like the Shimo staff can change into a different weapon, the thing is it can only be a sword, a dagger, num-chucks, or a series of non-stop ninja stars," Dojo said as Jermaine came to us with Omi draped over one shoulder, Clay on the other, and Keiko in his arms.

"That's cool, but that doesn't explain the elemental part," Jermaine said laying Omi right behind Dojo's head, then Clay, Keiko, and sat down behind Keiko.

"Yeah dude," Rai said sitting behind Jermaine. "I mean if you're going to tell us something tell us everything."

"Oh yeah, it's called the 'Elemental' Sword, because the weapons combine with any element. You know even if your element is earth, you can use water, wind, fire, light, sound, even darkness to surround your weapon," he said as I climbed aboard with Rai's help, behind Rai himself.

"Aww, your holding hands now?" Dojo cooed as he took off.

"Shut up Dojo," Rai said annoyed and obviously tired of this. "Seriously do you ever shut up?"

"Did I miss something?" Jermaine asked confused.

"You mean Dojo didn't say anything?" I asked confused.

"Didn't say what?" he asked again.

"Wow, Dojo I'm impressed you didn't tell him. I mean how you wouldn't shut up about it yesterday made me assume that you would actually tell him," I continued.

"Tell me what?" Jermaine asked getting irritated.

"Oh, I just didn't tell him, because I thought it'd be more fun to tell him with you guys around," he explained.

"C'mon Dojo, you tortured us enough yesterday!" Rai whined slouching.

Dojo decided to ignore him and started telling him what happened yesterday, "Well Kimiko was chasing Raimundo for her diary, then they tripped over me and Keiko said that when she entered the temple the first thing her AND Master Fung saw was them two lip-locking!" he said laughing hysterically.

"You two did what!" Jermaine yelled turning to us, "I mean I knew you guys liked each other, but I didn't think you'd actually kiss just like that!"

"WE DIDN'T KISS!!!!" we both yelled then looked at each other. "DON'T DO THAT! STOP!!! SHUT UP! NO YOU SHUT UP! ME? YOU! I HATE YOU! NO, I HATE YOU!!!! I HATE YOU MORE!!! UGH!!! THIS DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!!!" We yelled looking back at Jermaine.

"Sure," he replied smirking.

"Whatever. Dojo where are we going anyway?" I asked wanting to get there already.

"Rosarito, Mexico." He stated simply.

"Cool," Rai said.

"Hey how long do you think they'll be out," I asked the guys pointing at Keiko, Omi, and Clay.

"I'm guessing now," Jermaine said as Keiko and Omi started to stir.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Keiko asked sitting up.

"I believe it is us," Omi said looking to his side.

Keiko looked and saw we were flying and instantly jumped back and started squeezing Jermaine, "H-holy shit!!! We're flying!!!" she yelled still not letting Jermaine go.

"So…I've noticed!" Jermaine choked out.

"Sorry Jermaine," she said noting his pain and backing off, except she was still holding his hand and leaning into him, "I'm just scared of heights."

"But you ride in planes all the time!" I yelled not believing her.

"Those are private jets, not 50 foot dragons!" she exclaimed shivering.

"40 foot actually," Clay said waking up.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Keiko yelled again.

"What now?" I asked getting annoyed with my friend's antics.

"I look horrible!" she said referring to her robes.

"Don't worry I brought you a change of clothes," I said taking it out. "Use the Sphere of Yun and the Shroud of Shadows." I finished tossing her the wu.

"Thanks Kimi, you think of everything," she said grabbing the clothes as well.

"You'll have to wait up 'till landing to change," Dojo said as we neared land.

**Rosarito, Mexico**

**20 Minutes Later**

**Raimundo's POV**

We had landed 15 minutes ago and Keiko had barely finished changing! Seriously what's with girls and changing? We had to wait for her on the beach, Kimiko had gone with her so Keiko could be in the sphere and she would throw the shroud over the sphere.

Dojo suggested we split up Omi and Clay look at the beach, Keiko and Jermaine at street restaurants and clubs, and Kim, him, and me at stores and markets. "Dojo why didn't you go with Keiko and Jermaine, they might need your help," I complained. I really wanted to tell Kim that I love her and he was ruining it!

"I bet you're just saying that because you want to spend time with Kimiko all by yourself. Besides you're Shoku Warrior so if Master Fung isn't around you're in command and I am Fung's right hand man, thus yours. Besides I have to make sure you two don't do anything dirty," he said causing Kim to slap him.

"Good one!" I said high-fiving her.

"Hey lets look there!" she said pointing at a Rustic/Mexican art store.

"Okay, you cool with that Dojo?" I asked the little dragon on my shoulder.

"Hm, 'Fausto Polanco', sure!" he said as we ran off inside the store.

"Bienvenidos ha 'Fausto Polanco', es tu primera ves aqui?" a lady asked as we entered. **(this means, 'welcome to Fausto Polanco is this your first time here?)**

"En, realidad si. Su tienda se ve muy suave!" I told the lady. **(Actually yeah. Your store looks pretty cool.)**

"Gracias, tratamos," she smiled. **(thanks we try)**

"Hey, muchacho!" Dojo yelled over with Kimiko, "Your girlfriend," he started until Kimiko glared at him, "I mean Kimiko found the wu!"

"Yes! Really?" I asked.

"Yeah it's right here," Kimiko said holding up the wu.

"Cool," I said then turned to the lady, "Disculpe, pero cuanto es eso en dolar americano?" I asked pointing at the wu. **(Excuse me, but how much is that in American dollars?)**

"La espada?" she asked as I nodded, "Oh cuesta $5,500 dolares americanos." **(The sword? Oh that costs $5,500 american dollars)**

"Mierda!" I exclaimed on accident. **(Shit!)**

"Disculpe?" **(Excuse me?)**

"Perdon senora. Compermiso," I said walking over to Dojo and Kimiko. "She said it was $5,500 American dollars." **(Sorry ma'am. Excuse me.)**

"Ouch," Dojo said wincing.

"Okay, I'll pay!" Kim said taking out her wallet from her backpack.

"Damn, Kim are you really that loaded?" I asked looking at the credit card in her hand.

"I guess," she shrugged walking off.

"Hold on," I said walking over with her.

"Can you tell her I want to buy this?" Kimiko asked me.

"Sure," I said turning to the lady that I was talking to earlier. "Senora, queremos comprar esta espada." **(Ma'am, we would like to buy this sword)**

"Claro," she said typing something on a computer, "Dile ha tu novia que el total es $5,600." **(Sure. Tell your girlfriend that the total is $5,600)**

"Cuantas veses tengo decirlo no es mi novia!" I exclaimed getting frustrated. **(How many times do I have to say this she is not my girlfriend!)**

"Perdon, nada mas asumi," she apologized. **(Sorry, I just assumed.)**

"Esta bien, no se preucupe," I said then turned to Kim, "The total is $5,600."** (It's okay, don't worry about it.)**

She looked over at me then at the lady giving her the credit card.

**(I just feel like skipping this part and go to after they pay, since if you've ever gone to this store they put in your data and stuff so yeah. On with the story!)**

After we spend a few minutes paying for that stupid sword we finally exited that store. "That was weird," I said as we crossed the street.

"What?" Kim asked holding the sword in one hand inspecting it.

"For these last two wu Spicer hasn't shown his ugly face!" I replied just a little too early since right after I said that the most annoying evil laugh rang in my ears. "Never mind."

"Jack, what do you want? Did you run out of make up already?" Kimiko laughed. I turned around and saw Jack speechless next to Katnappe in another of his plane things.

"Cat-tually, we teamed up and are getting that sword!" Katnappe said jumping out of the plane thing and in front of us.

"Shut up, with those stupid cat puns!" Kimiko yelled her face turning red with fury.

"Seriously girl, you're just as bad as Jack is with using the word evil!" I laughed.

"HEY!!!" they both yelled.

"You'll be sorry for insulting me!" Katnappe yelled kicking the sword up in the air.

"Rai the sword!" Kim yelled.

I jumped up using the wind to push me up higher. When I was about to touch it I saw Jack almost touching it too. He was grabbing onto the handle and I was holding the blade. "Jack I challenge you and Katnappe to a 2 on 2 Xiaolin Showdown!"

"We accept!" they exclaimed at the same time again.

"Our Silk Spitter and Reversing Mirror, against your Naimenteki Medallion and Golden Tiger Claws." Jack said.

"The game is Tag Team Battle, last one standing wins!" Kimiko said when both me and Jack were on the ground.

"LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!"

**Scene Change**

The stores walls broke apart and were hovering n the air. About 100 feet above the ground a huge piece of land was where we were standing. It was a combination of a beach and hills. Next to that was a small piece of land where Dojo was standing; Omi, Keiko, Clay, and Jermaine were transported there a couple seconds after.

"That's gonna take some getting used to!" Keiko said looking ready to barf.

"GON YI TEM PAI!" the fight started with me and Jack.

"Ready to cry, momma's boy," I mocked getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, I am! I'll be crying by the end of this showdown, tears of joy that is!" Jack laughed.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" I yelled smashing my hands together sending a strong gust of wind at Jack causing him to fall and roll 20 feet.

"Hey no fair, I wasn't ready!" Jack whined getting up.

"Hn, like I care if you were ready!" I shrugged getting ready to toss some wind blades at Jack, "Wind!" I yelled forming four blades between my fingers in each hand. I tossed them at Jack, aiming for his chest legs and a pressure point in his neck.

"Reversing Mirror!" he yelled sending them back at me.

"Kim, tag in!" I yelled turning my head to her.

"I'm on it!" she yelled back and was transported to where I was and vise versa. "Golden Tiger Claws!" she yelled again transporting herself above Jack. "Wudai Mars Fire!" Kim yelled once more throwing multiple fireballs at Jack.

"AAHH!" he yelled jumping back and forth trying to dodge them. "Yeah baby! Oh yeah can't touch Jack, can't touch- do you smell something burning?" he asked sniffing the air. Jack turned around and I saw his butt was on fire. Again he started running around in circles yelling.

"I'm tagging in you kitten!" Katnappe hissed transporting to the field.

"Dude, you're pathetic!" I told Jack as he dragged his butt on the ground.

Kim smiled when she saw Katnappe in front of her. "Hm, burnt hair smells bad, I wonder what burnt fur smells like!" she smirked reading a fireball in each hand.

"Me-ow!" Katnappe said with mock pain.

"I told you to QUIT THE CAT PUNS!!!!" Kim yelled throwing the fire balls at her. Unfortunately Katnappe back flipped dodging them all.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Kim yelled transporting behind Katnappe. She sweep kicked her, then used the Golden Tiger Claws again and transported herself above Katnappe and landed on her back knocking Katnappe unconscious.

"Yeah! Way to go Kimiko!" I yelled as Katnappe's unconscious body transported next to me and Jack went in her place.

"C'mon Kimi, Spicer is no challenge!" Keiko yelled from where she was standing.

"Hey!" Jack yelled back.

"Oh shut your whining!" Kim said with her eyes shut in annoyance, "Now…" she said opening her eyes and smirking. "…Wudai Mars Fire!" she yelled, this time sending a huge blast of fire in the shape of a fist. It grew closer and closer to Jack, as we all waited in anticipation.

"Reversing Mirror!" Jack yelled at the last second sending it back at her.

"Kimiko!" I heard everyone yell as it neared her.

'Man I gotta do something! Think Rai, think!' I looked around me and saw Keiko with tears in her eyes. I turned back to Kim and saw how hopeless and frightened she looked, "I know what I gotta do now!"

"Yeah I did it!" Jack yelled jumping up and down as a cloud of smoke surrounded the area where Kim was standing.

"Kimi, no." Keiko said falling on her knees sobbing.

"Keiko," Jermaine said patting her back.

"Oh shut up! I beat Kimiko and there's nothing you can do about it," Jack bragged.

"Think again momma's boy!" I said as the smoke cleared. A wind shield surrounded me that had covered me from the blast.

"Hey, that was supposed to be Kimiko there!" Jack whined.

Everyone stared at me with puzzled expressions and looked over to where I was standing before. There stood Kimiko as puzzled as they were. I winked at her and she blushed. Oh man she looked so cute when she blushed; I think I'm going to melt on this spot. I looked back at Jack whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Whatever you might have saved you're little girlfriend," Jack started, trying to regain his composure.

"How many times do I have to say this, she's not my girlfriend!" I yelled getting mad that first the lady at the store then he said it.

"Sure, but you still won't beat me!" Jack exclaimed. "Thorn of Thunderbolt!"

"Hey that's cheating!" Kim said from the side lines.

"Evil!" Jack said as I dodged his attack.

I jumped up in the air and prepared my self for my wind blades again, "Wind!" I said as soon as they formed between my fingers I tossed them.

"Reversing Mirror!" Jack said, "Again with those stupid blades?"

"Oh no, I guess I never learn." I said with no emotion in my voice redirecting the blades to the side. "Naimenteki Medallion!" I yelled knowing the zap would probably distract Jack.

"Reversing Mirror!" Jack exclaimed redirecting the zap my way. "Let's hear what's on your mind, Raimundo!"

"Oh boy," I said as the zap was in front of me. "AAHH!!!"

"Evil boy genius strikes again!" Jack said running around laughing.

"Dude! What the hell just happened! Shit I said that out loud! Damn it! Ah man c'mon, this is so much bull shit!" I yelled trying to stop my self from saying my thoughts.

"Ooh, quite a potty mouth aren't we Raimundo!" Jack said shaking his head.

"Dude stop shaking your head or I'll break it off of your neck!" I yelled sweep kicking him. "Now all I have to do is somehow get behind him then hit him on a neck pressure point!" I said jumping behind him trying to get him on the neck.

"No use, you're telling me what you're trying to do," Jack said smirking.

"Augh! I hate you Spicer! Now let's try sweep kick! Damn missed, I have to stop saying everything out loud!" I said trying to think of something.

"Rai let me tag in!" Kim yelled from the side line.

"I don't need your help I can do it! I'll just do it somehow, and don't even say I'm being stubborn! I'll try hitting something else his way! That boulder will do," I said looking at a pile of boulders. "Since there's so many he won't know which one will go at which angle! So if I close my eyes and just aim his way even if I miss I'll just hit another at random." I said closing my eyes.

"That has to be the stupidest thing I've- wait that might work!" Dojo said.

"I never knew Rai could actually be that smart!" Kimiko said.

"Hey! Whatever I'll take any comment from-" I started to say but covered my mouth before I said something stupid.

"Hello I'm still here!" Jack said.

"Oh yeah!" I said shutting my eyes again and started to kick the boulders at random. "Kim you tag in if my plan doesn't work! Oh shit I'm sounding as egotistic as Omi! Aahh!" I yelled joking around. "I'm joking, Omi! But that ego thing is true. Oops, I wish I could shut up! I wonder what happened to Jack," I said turning to him. As soon as I saw him I saw he was almost knocked out. "Kim tag in now! I know you can beat him! After all you are tougher than any other girl I've ever met," I said as I was transported back to the side lines.

"Thanks?" she said obviously puzzled to what I said.

"You're welcome, even though you are confused. Though I would too if-" I stopped my self from rambling by covering my mouth again, sitting down.

"Ugh, I'm so dizzy!" Jack whined.

"Judollate Flip Fire!" Kim yelled surrounding Jack with Fire. Then I saw her go in where Jack was.

"No not my face!" Jack yelled.

I decided to stand to try to see what had happened. Kimiko was standing there next to Jack's unconscious body.

**Scene Change**

Everything changed back to normal. Kimiko was next to Jack's still limp body holding the Elemental Sword, Reversing Mirror, and Silk Spitter. I stood next to her as well with Katnappe's limp body next to me.

"Woo-ee that was about as great as the harvest's pickings," Clay said patting my back.

"That was most amazing!" three guesses to who said this.

"Puppy eyes has to know about this! He will be so proud of how strong you have gotten," Dojo said.

"Dude that was tight!" Jermaine said.

"Kimi I though you were going to die!" Keiko said hugging Kim amazingly tight.

"Keiko…can't, breathe!"

"Sorry!" Keiko said letting Kimiko go.

"Hey Raimundo, man, are you okay?" Jermaine asked turning to me.

"Oh yeah Jermaine, I'm perfectly okay especially since I was just zapped by a Sheng Gon Wu that's MAKING ME SAY EVERY DAMN THING IN MY MIND!!! Aaaaaahhhh! MIERDA! **(Shit!) **Maldita sea!!! **(Fuck this!) ** AUGH!!!!!" I yelled.

"Damn Rai calm down," Kimiko said looking at me worriedly. "The good thing is we bagged the wu, beat Jack, and if you didn't translate back at the store we would've probably caused a huge scene with Jack and Katnappe," she said in an attempt to calm me down a little.

"I know Kim, but I'm still saying every damn thing in my head! Everything I think, all my deep secrets, stuff no one should know will be known!" I exclaimed trying to calm down. "I can't be calm everything is buggin' my head, and now I can't even help but show it!"

"Raimundo be holding your donkeys, this is not the way the Shoku Warrior should be acting!" Omi said moving in front of me.

"It's hold your horses Omi, and I can't help it!" I yelled fuming, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Um Rai, maybe you should just cool down a bit," Clay said.

"Or at least get some masking tape," Dojo muttered.

"I heard that, and I am planning your death! Maybe if I used the Kazuzu Atom," I thought.

"Hey, if you keep doing that I'll drop you over the ocean while we're flying!" Dojo said super sizing.

"I can't help saying things like-" I started to say but I was cut off by someone placing their hand over my mouth.

"I think I can do something about his constant talking." Kimiko said still covering my mouth since I can't stop talking.

"Thank you Kimiko that is most relaxing!" Omi sighed getting on Dojo.

I started shouting at him, but Kim still had her hand on my mouth. 'Maybe I should lick her hand," I thought/said.

"Hey Kim, I'd watch it if I were you Rai said he should probably lick your hand so you would let go." Jermaine said and I glared at him.

**Jermaine's POV**

"Mh-mm hm, n nh mh!" Rai said, muffled.

"What did he say?" Keiko asked me sitting in front of me again behind Clay.

"Either he said; I'm gonna cut your throut or I'm a root beer float," I said a little confused.

"Root beer can float?" Omi asked.

**Moody 1656: Well there it is chapter 4. and it's the longest chapter I've written so far. 21 pages long, YAY!**

**Raimundo: Man this sucks why did I have to be zapped?**

**Moody 1656: Because the story wouldn't work other wise!**

**Kimiko: Does this mean I can ask him anything and he'd say the truth.**

**Moody 1656: If he isn't lying to himself unconsciously, yeah pretty much!**

**Kimiko: Cool! Rai?**

**Raimundo: What?**

**Kimiko: Am I weak?**

**Raimundo: No.**

**Kimiko: Funny?**

**Raimundo: Well yeah!**

**Kimiko: How about hot?**

**Raimundo: YES, I MEAN NO! STOP LYING I KNOW SHE'S HOT! SHUT UP!**

**Kimiko: What's happening to him? Why is he talking to him self.**

**Moody 1656: He's having an inner battle, he'll have more in chapter 5.**

**Dojo: Cool!**

**Moody 1656: R and R, if you want to know the real reason Jack and Katnappe were together and what will happen between Kimiko and Rai's relationship! BYE! Oh and please try reading my other stories. Plus I need ideas for next chapter.**


	5. Discoveries and News

**Wind, Fire, and Keiko**

**Chapter 5**

**Discoveries and News**

**An://**

**Moody 1656: Oui, tre bien!**

**Dojo: What?**

**Moody 1656: Oh sorry that's French, it means 'yes, very good!' As in what I'm saying about what happened last chapter corresponding to this new and much more elaborate, yeah let's go with that, chapter! _Parental guidance suggested. _This chapter is full of perverted thoughts, inner battles, Jermaine embarrassing him self, cussing, and last but not least a very very very confusing amount of things happening! Also for the highlight of the story; things going on with Chase as he learns about Keiko and her elemental/martial arts skills and potential.**

**Kimiko: Wow, that was a lot!**

**Moody 1656: Yeah so you people better review!**

**Raimundo: Anyways Moody 1656 thankfully doesn't own Xiaolin showdown and never will. Just goes to show you the good things in life!**

**Moody 1656: Man I hate this truthful and says everything Rai!**

**Kimiko: I don't! I think it's good he's saying the truth.**

**Jermaine: Wait how am I going to embarrass my self?**

**Moody 1656 (eye gives a mischievous twinkle): You'll see! Anyways I'm not stupid I know in Brazil they speak Portuguese not Spanish, I was just thinking he's in a traveling circus they could've probably gone to many parts of Central and Southern America. Besides Rai is very smart and probably would know more than 2 languages. Also this was in Mexico where he was speaking it, so there! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Back at the Temple**

**Night Time**

**Scroll Room**

**Rai's POV**

"C'mon there has to be something in here!" I said reading through 3 scrolls at once.

"Effects of the Naimenteki Medallion no. History on the Naimenteki Medallion interesting, but no. Medallions from Egypt, definitely no. Show up damn it!" I yelled while sitting on the floor with everything on the Naimenteki Medallion in front of me.

"Hey, Rai! What are you doing?" Clay asked entering the scroll room.

"Trying to find a way to get out of the medallion's effects, so I won't say my deepest darkest secrets like how I'm scared of caterpillars, I'm allergic to figs, or how-" I said but realized what I was doing and covered my mouth.

"Uh, you're scared of caterpillars?" he asked chuckling.

"Shut up! Don't tell anyone please, especially Kim. Anyways if you're just here to find out my secrets you should leave!" I snapped returning to the scrolls.

"Actually I'm here to hear what actually happened between you and Kimiko," He said sitting next to me.

"Fine, I'll tell you but after you have to help me find a scroll that says a way that I can get rid of the effects of the Naimenteki Medallion instead of waiting 1 week," I said turning to him again.

"Sure, sounds fair." He said sitting next to me.

"Okay so me and Kim rolled down the hallway, and when we stopped we ended up at the entrance I guess, she whispered to me to give her back her diary, then I whispered back never, then I just propped my head up and kissed her. Then I got nervous because I thought I did the stupidest thing ever, but she kissed me back, she grabbed me and pulled me down and we were probably making out for like 2 minutes before Keiko started squealing when she saw us and Master Fung got mad, and now I been trying to tell Kim I love her but for some stupid reason I get interrupted each and every single time! First when Omi interrupted when we were on the hill, then Keiko in the supply closet, and last after breakfast when you guys left I tried again and Keiko burst in _again!!!_" I finished huffing for air. "The thing is I _need_ to find a way to get rid of the effects of the Naimenteki Medallion as soon as possible, because I don't want to tell Kimiko I love her against my free will! I don't want to feel forced to say something that shouldn't be said by force, I just wouldn't be able to live with my self feeling like a wimp that couldn't say three words without it being forced out!"

"Hm, I understand Rai, don't worry your secret is safe with me!" he smiled pulling two scrolls from a corner.

"Thanks, though I think Keiko might like Jermaine and she knows what happened so she might tell him. Master Fung is probably suspicious and Dojo doesn't believe me, so pretty much Omi will be the only one that won't know!" I said shrugging and grabbing a few scrolls.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"I found something Rai!" Clay said over my talking as we searched through the scrolls.

"Really?" I asked leaning over to him.

"Yeah, listen. 'Different ways to cancel out the effects of the Naimenteki Medallion, 1) cover your mouth with duct tape or your hand." He started

"I know that one, I need to know other ones," I said trying to rush him.

"2) When you're sleeping, 3) while you're eating the effects pause, and 4)…" Clay stopped half way.

"What is it?" I asked ready to yell, "Clay stop staring out into space like a fucked up retard!!! Mierda, I'm so sorry Clay!!! It's the wu's fault!" I exclaimed franticly waving my arms up and down.

"It's alright Rai, I know you'd never say that or think that if you weren't under this kind of stress," he smiled.

"Thanks, and I know it's still wrong for me to have said this. Just because I'm under stress doesn't mean I should treat you this way," I said forgetting what we were doing before.

"Don't worry about," he said, "Anyways I hope you're ready for this, 4) while you're showing a certain type of affectionate gesture the effects are momentarily paused."

"A certain type of affectionate gesture? What would that happen to be, a hug, kiss, pat on the back?" I asked.

"Let's try some, maybe we could figure it out if we try them," Clay suggested.

"Okay I'll think of something and pat your back at the same time," I said moving behind him.

"Like what, Kimiko?" he asked as I stood up.

"Okay now I start patting your back. Kimiko? Like what should I think about her? Maybe about how soft her lips are, or how hot she must look naked! What the hell! I know I want to see that or at least feel her lips again. Shit I didn't think that! Yes I did!" I argued with myself.

"Okay so that didn't work," Clay shrugged.

"What just happened?" I asked Clay. "Why was I talking or arguing with my self?"

"We should probably ask Master Fung that," he responded standing up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "First I'll stand up, now I'll get the scroll where the stuff is on, and now I'll follow Clay." I said to my self walking over to Clay with the scroll.

"It's my turn to make dinner," he said walking to the kitchen.

"Dinner? Oh yeah we've been taking turns on making dinner, yesterday it was Omi, today it's you, tomorrow is Kimiko, then me, Keiko, Jermaine, and Dojo on Sunday." I thought.

"Yup, anyways we should try the hug thing on one of the girls. Omi, Jermaine, and I would feel awkward." He said looking through shelves.

"I wonder what Clay's going to make." I said out loud looking at what he took down from the shelves. "Anyways, I think you're right, but who should I hug?" I asked confused.

"Find the perfect time to actually do it, and then you'll know which one you'll hug. If it's Keiko though try hugging her somewhere where Jermaine won't see or something. Because or else he'll be as mad as a black bull who just stepped on a needle." Clay said getting some meat from the refrigerator.

"You're right. Hey Clay isn't Omi a vegetarian?" I asked seeing him pull even more meat out of the refrigerator.

"I know this is for Omi," he said pointing at a salad bowl.

"Oh, I feel stupid." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Hey Clay?" I asked turning to him and muttering stuff under my breath.

"Hm?" he asked placing steak on a frying pan and sprinkling some spices on it.

"Everything I told you is confidential; if you repeat anything I said I will hurt you with every last Sheng Gon Wu in the vault." I threatened.

"I told you already Rai, your secrets are safe with me.

"Thanks, at least I can trust you. Mierda, what about the kiss?" I asked him jumping over the counter and to him.

"I think you should talk to Kim tonight again." He said shrugging my hands off his shoulders.

**Dinner Time**

**1 hour later**

**Kimiko's POV**

"This is really good Clay!" I said getting seconds on the BBQ ribs.

"Yes, even I have to agree this is the most delicious salad I have ever had at this temple!" Omi said pointing up with his eyes closed.

"Yup!" Keiko and Jermaine said at the same time.

"Thanks guys, but your all makin' me turn as red as a polished tomato." Clay said blushing.

"Hey, we might like your food but Rai and Dojo love it! They haven't stopped eating since the food was served!" I exclaimed looking at the dragon and Brazilian munch on their food non-stop.

"Dojo I can tell he likes it, but me and Rai learned something about the Naimenteki Medallion's power today!" Clay said looking over at Rai who just nodded.

"What would that be?" Omi asked serving himself more salad.

"There's ways to pause or cancel out the wu's effects; 1) covering your mouth, 2) while sleeping it stops, 3) eating." He finished dodging some chunks of food that Rai barfed.

"Ewwwww!" Keiko screeched.

"Sorry." Was the only thing he said as he continued eating.

"So that explains it," I said nodding in understanding. I got up from my chair and went over to Rai. I went behind him and hit him upside the head! (I was sitting next to him) "You idiot! I know how much you must hate this but that doesn't mean you have to cause yourself to get sick!!!!" I yelled.

"Kimiko, what the hell!!!" Rai yelled after choking on some steak. "You have no idea what this feels like! I have to eat, I can't say stupid things, and I don't care if I get sick!" he snapped back at me.

"Stop being stupid! This is no way to resolve your problem. Wasn't there anything else on the scroll?" I asked both him and Clay.

"Maybe." Clay said apparently trying to avoid me hitting him.

"Well yes there was," Rai started since he wasn't eating, "The thing is its awkward, and the fourth way was by a certain affectionate gesture." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "The problem is we could only come up with something friendly you know like a pat on the back and a hug. Tell her the whole truth! Damn you're back! Yes I am, and you know I'm right!!!" Rai yelled arguing with himself. He looked at his food still yelling and began eating again.

"What was that?" I asked Dojo

"That was the worst effect of the Naimenteki Medallion! Inner battles, you know those things you can sometimes get into with your conscience or inner self. When you know you're saying something false and there's a voice in you head that says what was wrong about it and reflecting a lot of things that you didn't actually realize." Dojo explained.

"He even says those things out loud!" Jermaine asked.

"That's why he would rather barf than talk. He feels stupid and they're coming out a lot lately," Clay said picking his plate and taking it to sink.

"Sorry Rai," I said sitting back down. "Clay what else did you guys think of?" I asked finishing the last of my food.

"We could only think of one more common thing," Clay said, apparently trying to avoid what it was.

"Which would be…" Keiko said taking her plate to the sink.

"A kiss," Rai said looking sadly at his empty plate, "Man, I have no more food and there's nothing left! Now how will I stop my self from talking?" he turned his head to me, "Oh shit, why the hell is she so blank? 'Cause of what I said! Hey at least I didn't say sex. But does sexual intercourse count as a gesture? Probably not, what the hell stop thinking that! Everyone is even more freaked out now! Uh, Kim…sorry, I didn't want to say that out loud!!!" he exclaimed waving his arms up and down, not even ceasing his rambling.

"What is sex?" Omi asked from the end of the table.

"I'll tell you!" Keiko and Jermaine said at the same time.

"Yes, I shall know about this _sex_ and master it better than any of you!" he exclaimed walking off with Keiko and Jermaine.

I looked back at Rai and saw him shaking Clay by the shoulders yelling in his face. I shook my head and went over to them. "I guess I have to do this again," I shrugged covering Rai's mouth.

"Thanks there, Kimiko!" Clay said fixing his hat.

"Clay sorry to leave you with the dishes, but I need to talk to Rai in private." I said keeping my hand on Rai's mouth but dragging him off with the other arm.

"It's okay Kimiko, don't worry about it!" Clay said picking up the rest of the plates.

We started passing the cubicles as we heard Omi scream, "Aaahhh! My ears are too pure and good to hear this!!!"

"See what you did, you've scarred Omi for life!" I told Rai as he continued struggling to speak. "I don't wanna hear it,"

"So that's what sex is, Omi." I heard Jermaine say, since we stopped walking a few feet away from Omi's cubicle to listen.

"I see, but Raimundo wants to do that! He probably wants to have this _sex_ with Kimiko!" we heard him exclaim. As soon as Rai heard that he tried to have me let him go to probably beat the daylights out of him.

"Rai, just let it go!!! He doesn't know any better!" I exclaimed in a hushed yell. He looked down at me with pleading eyes, and mumbling. "No!"

"I mean how he could want to experience something of this nature with _her_ of all the people in the world!" we continued to hear Omi say.

Rai looked at me again, and I dropped my hand from his mouth but still held his right arm. "You're right, we should let it go," he shrugged, "…after all he doesn't know any better."

"You're loving this aren't you?" I asked him, glaring at the bald monk's room.

"Yup, but you know what I'm loving more? The fact that you're so upset that Omi thinks that you're too bad for me." He smirked then covered his mouth with his left hand.

"You-"I started but was cut off by more of Omi's talk with Keiko and Jermaine.

"Kimiko is obviously too good for Raimundo, and Raimundo couldn't even kiss her!" Omi laughed.

"You're right I shouldn't be upset," I shrugged, letting go of his arm.

"I'm gonna' kill him!!!" Rai said rolling up his sleeves, lifting me off the ground with him, and marching over to him. "Who does he think he is to rag on me this way! He didn't even know what sex was 'till Keiko and Jermaine explained it to him. I bet they decided to explain it together to get used to their future when they're married!"

I covered his mouth again trying to stop him from saying more stuff like that out loud. "Rai, stop! Just wait to kill him another day." I hush yelled again.

He nodded and put me on the ground. I saw he wanted to say something and let my hand drop once more. "Fine, but you owe me a favor." He said, grabbed my hand, and placed it on his mouth again.

'I guess he's getting used to this. I don't mind his lips are just like when he kissed me, soft. Not rugged or chapped.' I thought inwardly smiling. "Fine I owe you a favor, but can we please go somewhere private," I pleaded.

He nodded, knowing his voice would be muffled and I wouldn't understand what he said. I saw him change to his Wudai Orion Form and knew what would come next. He picked me up bridal style, and I managed to keep my hand on his mouth by leaning into his body. I smiled as I could feel his abs. 'Why, why does he have to be so muscular? I have to stop thinking about how hot he is! Who am I kidding; I can't, especially since he saved my life in the last Showdown.' I unconsciously looked down at the ground trying to think of something else. As soon as I did though, I leaned into Rai even more seeing how high we were. I looked up at him and could feel his smirk on my hand, and him saying something. I looked at him puzzled and moved my hand to hear what he was saying. "Kim, you're drooling," he smirked; as soon as he did I placed my hand on his mouth again.

"You wish I was," I smirked back. I looked back down just to see where we were. We were flying over a bunch of trees and up ahead I saw the hill where we were talking 1 day ago. "Rai do you think there's a clearing somewhere in there?" I asked motioning to where the trees Rai had knocked down were.

I let go of his mouth again, automatically knowing he had to say the answer not nod or shake his head. "Yeah, there's one deeper into the trees do you want to go over there?"

"Yeah, I don't want any interruptions this time," I said without realizing what I said.

"I wonder what you want to do privately, Kim. Do you want to have your way with me or something? 'Cause you said you don't want any interruptions this time. Kimiko, are you…are you going to rape me?" he joked.

"Rai stop joking around and watch where you're going!" I exclaimed as we almost crashed into a tree.

"Huh?" he looked up, and I could just tell he was going to cuss repeatedly _again_. I knew that covering his mouth with my hand wouldn't work alone, this time. We would probably still hit the tree.

"Rai!" I yelled trying to snap him out of it. "Fire!" I yelled burning the tree.

"What? Wind!" He exclaimed putting out the fire and losing his Orion form causing us to fall.

"Rai please, do something!" I yelled franticly feeling as though we were going to die. "RAI, PLEASE!!!" I continued to yell. His face was blank, he didn't even say anything. "He's blanked out, what do I do!" I thought realizing we were soon going to hit ground. I tried as hard as I could to pull my head higher to Rai's face and gently placed my lips on his.

'This has to work, please Rai snap out of it!' I thought to myself tears falling up from my eyes. As we were about to hit land I felt wind push us up holding us in mid air. I soon realized why, Rai was kissing back. I felt his tongue line my bottom lip, trying to go in my mouth. I decided to forget how we were just about to die 2 seconds ago and let him slip his tongue into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth, and I started play with his tongue using mine. He continued this until I felt him leave my mouth and go to my neck. I moaned in pleasure, enjoying the chills I got when he kissed me there. I started to play with his hair loving how soft it felt between my fingers. He started to go down to my collar bone, and then went up again to my neck, my jaw line, and then back again to my lips. I loved when he kissed my lips; it felt the best when he did. I pulled back and looked at his face momentarily, and then I decided to play with him. I gave him continuous pecks on the lips. Every time I could feel his grip on me tighten. He was getting frustrated; I knew he wanted for me to kiss him again. He got impatient and held me tighter pulling me back into him, kissing me passionately. We finally broke apart, huffing for air, and falling on the ground. "Good…thing we were only a few inches away from the ground." I managed out.

"Yeah," he smiled, looking down at me from on top of me.

"Do you realize we're…in the…" I started trying to regain my breath, still.

"Same position…as our first kiss?" he finished. "And that…kissing was the gesture from the scroll."

"I know…" I said, looking at his eyes.

"Kim, I think you should know something important," he said facing away from me and sitting up.

"Rai, is everything alright?" I asked worried and sitting up as well.

"Kim, I think that the effects of the medallion are paused momentarily right now," he said still not facing me, "…and I think you should know that I….Kim; Kimiko Tohomiko, I love you." Rai finally said.

"Rai, is that what you've been trying to tell me this whole time?" I asked him as he faced me again. He nodded, "Then I should tell you, Raimundo Pedrosa, I love you too!" I exclaimed.

He stared at me shocked, "Really?" I nodded. "Kim, about that favor you owe me,"

"What about it," I asked.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he said. I grabbed him by the neck and started kissing him again. When I stopped he looked at me dazed, "So is that a yes?"

I nodded smiling. I kept looking at him adoringly, never wanting to leave his side. He looked at me the same way. I realized something though as I looked at his robes and frowned. "What wrong?" Rai asked worriedly.

"How are we going to be able to go back to the temple? I mean how will we…you know act when we go back. Act like nothing happened and keep this from our friends; tell them up front, I mean what will happen now?" I asked worried that we wouldn't be able to live like we used to.

"Don't worry about it; I'll take care of everything." He said giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"Rai," I said kissing him back, "What if, we can't go back to how things were?" I asked again.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered pulling me into him by my waist. "Kim, just don't worry about it."

"Rai?" I asked turning my head up to him.

"What is it Kim?" he asked me as I cuddled into his chest. I yawned, tired, and let my head rest on his chest

"I'm tired, and cold." I said closing my eyes.

**Raimundo's POV**

I looked down at Kimiko and saw her shiver slightly in my arms. I lifted her off my chest and took off my Shoku robes, well at least the shirt. I laid down on the ground and placed her head back on my chest. I looked down at her, her head and arms were on my chest, her eyes were closed, but she was awake. I placed my shirt over her body. She opened her eyes suddenly and looked at me. "You were cold, weren't you?" I asked her feeling that the wu's effects would take over my will, soon.

"Yeah, but what about you?" Kim asked me pulling my shirt over her shoulders more. "Won't you be cold?"

"I'll survive." I replied closing my eyes. I felt her shift a little, and raise her head from my chest. I opened my eyes to see her hugging my shirt around her body. "We can go back if you want." I suggested sitting up.

"I don't know. I kind of want to go back, but I still want to stay here." She said as a slight breeze made her hair wave in the wind. I looked at her hair; it had fallen out of their pig tails when we were falling so her hair was down. I loved the way her hair looked naturally; no die, extensions, and it was naturally straight. "Do you?"

"I know Fung will get mad if we aren't there by _curfew_." I said sitting up and wrapping my arms around her body. "Let's just stay for the night. Our punishment will be because of this only. I mean, it's not like Master Fung would think we were sleeping together!" I shrugged laying back down.

"I guess you're right." She said laying back on me. "But if you aren't-" she started.

"You'll fry me to a crisp, I get it." I said getting her mad at me. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Calm down. Besides if he does think we had sex, it'll only give us some extra time to spend together. I'll take care of everything, don't worry Kim." I said kissing her again. After I did I laid back with my hands around her. "Night Kim."

"Night, Rai." She said and I could feel her loosen in my arms. "I love you." She whispered.

"Me too," I whispered back, as we both dozed off.

**Keiko's POV**

**Training Grounds**

"C'mon Keiko, you're worse than Omi! Rest, I know training is important to you but this is taking it to a new level." Jermaine said leaning against a tree.

"I can't, I have to master this combination! Eel of Zeus!" I yelled activating my Elemental Sheng Gon Wu, at the same time jumping up sending light in different directions with lightning in intertwined in the light. I held it there for a few seconds then started to spin with my hands up. I could feel the light going up as I did in a vortex. "Critical Flashing Dragon Light!" I yelled stopping and creating a dragon in front of me made of lightning and light.

"You did it Keiko!" Jermaine yelled running over to me. He picked me off the ground and spun me around. We kept on spinning until he tripped and we fell on the ground. He was over me in a push-up position smiling. "I can't believe you mastered that move! Last time you tried it you almost passed out on the spot!"

"Yeah, me neither!" I said feeling slightly dizzy. "Jermaine?"

"Yeah, Keiko?" he asked still not noticing how weird we looked.

"We fell in the pond," I told him as he noticed his pant leg was wet, and so was I.

"Sorry!" he said blushing and getting off me. "Here let me help!" Jermaine said helping me out of the pond. Unfortunately he pulled me to hard and into his chest. 'Damn that thing is hard! He must have a six pack,' I thought to myself blushing. I looked up at him and saw him blush. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Um, it's okay!" I said snapping my fingers and causing the dragon that I made disappear. "It wasn't you're fault. Well it kind of was, but it's okay!" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hold on Keiko, okay?" he said picking me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked him smirking, "Did that talk with Omi want to do something dirty?" I joked.

"Funny," he said sarcastically. "Sonic Boom Sound!" Jermaine yelled running at a speed close to sound to the hallway for the cubicles. "The Jermaine Express has reached it's final stop. Please watch you're step while stepping off this _hot_ dog!" he smirked with emphasis on hot. He placed me on my feet on the ground.

"Thanks," I said seeing that he had handed me a towel from his cubicle. I didn't notice until he did that we were standing in front of his cubicle. "Well, good night1' I said turning around and heading to my cubicle.

"Um, Keiko!" he exclaimed after me, "I wanted to- I mean…"

"Yes?" I asked looking at him wanting to desperately wanting to hear one thing.

"Um, good night." He said looking down to the ground.

Unfortunately that wasn't what I wanted to hear. "Oh." I said walking into my room. I changed into my pj's and lay on my mat thinking about today's events, and how the day ended. I rolled on my side thinking out loud to myself to convince myself, "It's all in my head; he doesn't like me. Oh well, at least I finally got the dragon down." I said falling asleep.

**Chase Young's Castle**

**Normal POV**

A crow fly's on Chase Young's arm. Chase looked into the creature's eyes to see what it observed. Images of Keiko sparring against Omi, and the dragon she created at night came to him. "So there are two new dragons? The dragon of light is as strong and determined as I imagined from something so pure. She will be a great addition to the Heylin side." He smirked.

"A great female warrior indeed," Wuya said next to him.

"No, a great _warrior_!" Chase said smirking.

**Moody 1656: There you guys go! I know it's shorter than the last, but I have great I ideas for the next one, I think. **

**Jermaine: Dog, why'd you make me say something so stupid?**

**Keiko: I thought it was kind of cute how you didn't know what to say.**

**Jermaine: (whispers tome) Make me do that more. (Turns back to Keiko and me at the same time) Hey where are Kim and Rai?**

**Moody 1656: Oh they couldn't make it. So you're replacing them for this chapter and possibly the next!**

**Keiko: Ok!**

**Moody 1656: Anyways; again either review, log on and review, or get an account!**


	6. New Relations

**Wind, Fire, and Keiko**

**Chapter 6**

**New Relations**

**An://**

**Moody 1656: Hello people! I really enjoyed typing the last chapter and this one! So I hope you all like this one as much as the last! Anyways, for any of you who had like my story up o the last I'm sorry, and if it's about the perverted things and _sex_ what did you expect from a temple full of dudes and one who can only say his thoughts! Plus it's rated T! Anyway, glad lots of you like how I write, but I would really appreciate if you guys read some of my other stories as well if you don't already.**

**Jermaine: She also needs some help on the TT and Zoey 101 stories the most if any of you have ideas.**

**Keiko: Even if you did help her though you could never make it so she owned the shows, so at least take pity on her poor, pathetic, trampled, sad-**

**Moody 1656: GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!!!**

**Keiko:-soul and help her with writers block.**

**Jermaine: Hey has anyone seen Omi?**

**Moody 1656: He's trying to erase anything sex related from his brain. Poor little dude couldn't handle the truth of life.**

**Keiko: How sad! Anyways, disclaimer is in every other chapter so we're not repeating it!**

**Moody 1656: Plus if anyone was offended by my story in any way, I'm sorry that you have poor self-esteem. (Jermaine elbows me) Ow, fine I'm sorry for offending you and I will only stop if you tell me how and review! On with the story!!!**

**Kimiko's POV**

_-up-_

_-down-_

_-up-_

_-down-_

I slowly opened my eyes trying to soak in the light around me slowly. I blinked a couple of times trying to take in my surroundings. There were trees everywhere around me. The leaves in the trees made weird patterns from the light around me. I looked down at the 'ground' I lay on. It was tan and rising up and down. When I concentrated closer on the shape and feel of it I realized it was skin, bare skin, probably a guy's chest by the way it was moving up and down and it's bare.

I quickly shot straight up from where I was laying, but as I did something fell off of me. I looked down at the cloth in my arms and saw it was black with a red dragon on a sleeve. I recognized it as Rai's Shoku Robes. My grip on it tightened securely and I turned to where my head once was. There was Rai, shirtless and asleep.

I soon recalled all the events from yesterday, the kiss Raimundo and I shared, us telling each other our feelings to the other, me cold, him taking his shirt off so I wouldn't be cold, everything from the Naimenteki Medallion zapping Rai to us sleeping together. I smiled, and sat thinking of the events that happened yesterday.

I stared at Rai for a while remembering every single event since we met. When we first arrived at the temple and met each other, the first time we rode Dojo and I socked him, the first time he joined the Heylin side with Wuya, Rai mastering his wind with Panda Bubba, being at Guan's temple, helping Rai not fall asleep because of Hannibal, going back with Master Fung, going on our first Wudai quest, him becoming Shoku Warrior, our first kiss, coming to this hill, him saving me, us kissing in midair, last night, and now. There was obviously more, so much more, but to me those were the most memorable.

I leaned down to Rai's face and gave him a light two second kiss on the lips. I started raising my head but felt a force pull me down and kiss Rai longer. I soon realized he was kissing me and he had wrapped his arms around me to pull me down. "I could get used to waking up this way," He smirked as we parted.

"Good morning Rai," I said sitting up. "Did you sleep well?" I asked as he sat up.

"Yup, never slept better!" he exclaimed stretching his arms, and I noticed again he wasn't wearing his shirt. "What about you?"

"Same here, like you said I could get used to this." I smiled taking his shirt back off of me. "Here, thanks for letting me use it last night," I said handing him his shirt back.

"No problemo, I was still warm last night." He smiled placing his arms through the sleeves, but he still left the sash untied.

"So, am I nicer to sleep with than with Ninja Fred?" I asked making a little pouting face.

"Hm, I don't know," he started and I punched him playfully in the arm. "I'm joking, of course you are! Oh, and don't tell him, but you're prettier too."

I smiled at him, thinking about when I first realized my feelings for him. It was when he left to the Heylin side and left us, I had thought that my feelings were first an attraction when we first met, then when he left us I felt so much pain I knew I liked him, my feelings kept on growing through the time we spent together, but I knew I loved him when in the alternate dimension where Chase was good he had offered to drink the Lao Mang Lo Soup **(sp?)**. I continued to think about my feelings for him, as I unconsciously stared at him. "Rai?"

"What is it Kim?" he asked me nearing me.

"When did you realize your feelings for me?" I asked him wondering if he had always known of his feelings.

"Since I first saw you," he stated simply, smiling.

"How did you know though?" I asked worried about his logic.

"You were beautiful, you didn't hit like other girls, you had this determined look in your eyes, you had a strong temper, you were, are perfect." He smiled at me.

I could feel my cheeks redden at his words. "You really want me to kiss you right now, huh?" I asked smirking at him.

"Maybe," he said smiling, "But I really do mean it."

"You're such an idiot!" I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"That may be true, but you're the one who loves me," he said kissing me.

"Do you think we should start going back to the temple?" I asked him remembering we didn't go back last night.

"Do we have to?" he whined leaning on my forehead.

"Yes. Rai, they might be worried, and then we'll get in more trouble." I told him.

"We're already in trouble, it wouldn't matter what we did," Rai smirked as I laid down on the ground.

"I guess you're right," I said closing my eyes. "We might as well relax and wait a while."

"Are you still tired?" he asked as I felt him lay down next to me.

"Yeah, I think you're rubbing off on me." I smirked.

"Lets sleep for a while, and when we wake up we'll walk back to the temple." Rai told me giving me one last kiss on the cheek.

"Walk?" I asked him opening one eye up. "Why don't you just fly us back?"

"Because, 1) I'm not going to waste my energy flying again, 2) I'm still under the Medallion's effects, but the effects haven't happened right now since we've been kissing and would distract my flying pattern, and 3) it's good for your health." He stated counting off his fingers and giving me one of his cocky smiles.

I started thinking about last night again, and I thought of something I really wanted to do at the moment. I blushed slightly turning my head to Rai, "Um, R-Raimundo…I was wondering if I could…" I started, blushing.

"Come here," he said opening his arms for me to go to him.

"Thanks," I said snuggling into his arms, as he hugged me with his arm.

**Jermaine's POV**

**Morning**

**Dining Hall**

I was eating my cereal, thinking about how close I was last night. I just couldn't say- I thought to myself when my thoughts were interrupted.

"Jermaine, have you seen Kimiko?" Keiko asked entering the dining room.

"Actually now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since dinner last night," I said finishing my cereal.

"That's weird," she said pulling out a chair and sitting down. Keiko rested her chin on the table like she usually does when she thinks.

"She's not in her room, outside, the meditation hall, or anywhere else." Keiko continued thinking out loud when Clay and Omi walked in.

"Who's not where?" Clay asked sitting down as well.

"Kimiko, we can't find her." I said for Keiko.

"That's strange last time I saw her she said she needed to talk to Rai in private," Clay said trying to reach an answer as well.

"Did you check Raimundo's room?" Omi asked.

"Why would I check there?" Keiko said raising her head.

"Because yesterday you and Jermaine explained to me what sex was, and Raimundo was talking about it, and he likes Kimiko, so I was just thinking." He shrugged as we all ran into Raimundo's cubicle.

"Oh thank god!!!" we all exclaimed as we entered the room.

There was something off about the room, though. "Uh, guys isn't Raimundo usually asleep at this hour?" I asked turning my head to Clay and Omi.

"Yes, he likes to sleep later after we go for Sheng Gon Wu," Omi said shaking his head in disapproval.

"Oh cheese-crackers!" Keiko exclaimed running off outside.

"Keiko, wait up!" I yelled running after her. As soon as I reached her I grabbed her by the wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I think I know where he is since he's not in his room and same with Kimi!" Keiko exclaimed franticly.

"Where?" I asked her a little worried about how she was acting.

"They ran away to live together and get married!" She yelled walking back and forth. "It's my entire fault they decided to run away because I told everyone that they kissed!"

"Don't worry Keiko that wouldn't happen," I chuckled lightly as she pouted slightly.

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"Two reasons 1) They're too young to get married and 2) that wouldn't cause them to run away, so just chill." I said leading her back inside.

"Fine," she said grabbing my hand and stopping, "Thanks, Jermaine." She smiled kissing my cheek, "You're so sweet."

I raised my hand to the spot where she kissed me, "Yeah no problem. 'Sides we can look for them after we're dressed, if you want." I told her as we walked back inside.

"What do you think they did last night, you know if they didn't run away?" Keiko asked me her voice cracked slightly in worry.

"I don't know, but I just hope it wasn't anything like what Omi said." I told her and she nodded, the worry in her eyes making me even more worried.

"Jermaine, what did you really want to tell me last night?" she asked abruptly making me wince a bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked her uncomfortably.

"Jermaine I'm not stupid! I know you wanted to tell me something else," she exclaimed stopping me in the dining hall.

"Keiko…I know you're not stupid, can you not make a big deal out of this. Just chill, it wasn't that big of a deal," I said seeing Omi and Clay stare at us.

"Look Clay, they are currently having a Raimundo and Kimiko event!" Omi said pointing at us.

"I think you mean are having a Raimundo and Kimiko moment." Clay said fixing an invisible flaw in how his hat was on his head.

**(Sorry to interrupt but have any of you noticed how he always fixes some invisible flaw on how his hat is placed. I just wanted to say that! Back to the story!)**

"What do you mean by that?" Keiko asked slightly glaring.

"Well, it's just that Rai and Kim always fought about unimportant things, we didn't mean anything else," Clay said again.

"Oh yes, we certainly didn't mean you two liked each other," Omi said, and as soon as he finished a small shot of lightning hit the floor next to his feet.

"Very subtle Omi," Keiko said shaking her head.

"Let's just change and then go look for the couple," I told them walking to my 'room'.

"Yes, let us hurry! For we never know if they ran away to get married, because Keiko said that they were kissing!" Omi said walking into his 'room'.

"Hey, you two were spying on us!" I yelled at them. "Dog, that's so not cool!"

"We weren't spyin', we were following you two and hid because you two were talking about something that we shouldn't of interrupted," Clay attempted to say, walking into _his _'room'.

"So spying?" Keiko said walking into her 'room'.

"Let's just hurry who knows if they're in trouble!" I exclaimed walking into my own 'room'.

**20 minutes after what happened at the temple**

**Normal POV**

Raimundo started to open his eyes from the small nap he had taken. He smiled seeing the girl he loved in his arms. "I love her so much." He said out loud, "But I hate this wu's effects sooo much!" he exclaimed a little too loud.

**Raimundo's POV**

"-yawn- Rai? What's with the noise?" she asked softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I told her, "I think we should leave already, but I really don't want to. We still don't know what we're going to do when we get back, and it's going to be pretty awkward when we get back."

"We'll figure it out on the way back. Remember what you said last night, don't worry." She smiled.

"You're so beautiful when you smile." I said enjoying her blush. "And when you blush."

"Rai stop saying that, you're making me feel…weird." Kim said smiling.

"Does everyone keep forgetting I can't help but say…things?" I said in mock shock.

"Oh, I guess so." She said turning her eyes down from mine.

"Hey, Kim you alright?" I asked looking down at her playing with my sash. "I mean since you're suddenly quiet and playing around with my sash. Does this thing bug you?"

"I'm fine." She said running the sash through her fingers.

"C'mon Kim, what's wrong?" I asked worrying about her. "Did I say something?"

"No! Not, at all, it's just that I hate this Rai!" she said looking back up at me. "I hate that this wu is messing with you're life, I hate that one of the only reasons we're together is because of it, and I hate how its effects are worrying me." Kim finished with tears forming in her eyes.

I muttered some things under my breathe and hugged her tighter trying to calm her down. Unfortunately she let go and started sobbing in my arms saying things like 'sorry', 'I want its effects to end', and 'I'm sorry I'm such a burden.' I began rubbing her back while sitting up. "You don't have to be sorry Kim, and you're not a burden. I want the effects to end too, its not messing with my life, we're together for other reasons, and how are they worrying you?" I asked her smiling, and she stopped sobbing.

"What if a wu activates while you're still under the wu's effects and you got into another much more difficult showdown or if evil spies on us again and you give out information on accident that could harm the temple or worse you." She said the tears still streaming down her eyes.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to me, or any of us at the temple because of this. I'd shave my head first before I let a wu get the best of me." I smiled accidentally forgetting something.

"While the Heylin Comet was in the sky you were controlled by many Sheng Gon Wu." She reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. But that was different!" I told her as tears still strolled down her face, slower but they still came.

"Rai, I don't want you to die," she whispered resting her head on my shoulder, and I could feel her tears on my shoulder.

"Kim, stop exaggerating it won't happen. Believe me it won't ever happen and don't even start saying something will because I will shut you up one way or another," I said holding her even closer if it was possible.

"What if-"She started but I cut her off by kissing her again.

"Just trust me," I smirked getting up.

"So I guess we're leaving right?" Kim asked getting up off the ground as well.

"Yup," I said tying my sash and beginning to walk.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked abruptly catching up with me.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know, what are we going to do when we get back?" Kim asked once more.

"Oh, that?" I asked as we exited the clearing "I figure we might as well tell them," I shrugged jumping up to a tree.

"So just like that?" she asked jumping up on a tree next to the same one I was climbing.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked starting to climb to the top.

"Well, first off the fact that we're going to say it up front, two Master Fung, and three Master Fung!" She exclaimed climbing up as well.

"That old sack of dirt? He's no big deal!" I told her smiling down at her.

Kimiko sighed at my statement, "If you say so."

I smirked reaching the top. She smiled at me as she also reached the top. "So do you know what to do?" I asked her uncertain if she actually knew what I was doing.

"I think so. Just like the bamboo hopping training right?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yup." I said starting to jump to the top of another tree, and another, and so on.

"Hey Rai, how long do you think the Medallion's effects will stay neutral?" Kim asked trying to catch up to me.

"Probably another two or three minutes, why?"

"Just wondering." Kim said blushing slightly.

"Wondering what exactly?" I asked smirking at her.

"Just what I asked! Why, what do you think I meant?" She yelled at me.

"Well, it's more like a hunch since you were blushing. I think you might really have it bad for me Kim, if I'm right about what you were thinking." I smiled winking at her.

"Rai, you're such a…a…a CHEESE-HEAD!" she yelled again, but still not turning to me.

"Cheese-head?" I asked laughing a bit.

"Shut up." She said trying to divert her attention to where she was jumping.

**(Um… sorry about this but just so you know the cheese head thing it's something I'm doing. The thing is I say shit too much so now I'm saying cheese-crackers and mierda. So, you can guess what cheese head is. Sorry for interrupting again, back to the story!)**

**Keiko's POV**

**On Dojo**

**Same Time as when Kimiko said Shut Up**

"Ugh!" I exclaimed laying my head on Dojo's back. "I don't feel so good." I told the guys turning so I could barf off the side of Dojo.

"Aah! What the heck is this!" We could hear someone yell from below us.

"Sorry!" I yelled down. "I can't believe this!"

"What, that you barfed and it hit someone, or that we've gone to Chase's lair, Jack's house, Rio de Janeiro, Tokyo, Master Monk Guan's temple, and all we found was Chase playing with cat figurines, Jack and Katnappe kissing, and other useless things?" Omi asked turning his head back to me.

"Or both?" Clay asked.

"Both, sortta. I still can't believe they were together! Ew, that was so gross. I think I saw Jack's tongue go in her mouth too!" I said ready to barf again.

"Dude, don't remind me! Please." Jermaine said shaking his head furiously.

"Yes, that image is still stuck in my head!" Omi said shuddering.

"Well, you all at least have to agree that seeing _Chase_ play with little cat dolls was pretty funny!" Clay laughed.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny, especially when Jermaine said they were dolls and Chase said-" Dojo started, but was interrupted and began laughing.

"He said, 'These aren't dolls, they are highly advanced models to entertain ones-self.'" Jermaine finished.

We all broke out laughing forgetting about Kimi and Rai.

**Moody 1656: Sorry people just have writers block again. So this is as much as I can give you.**

**Rai: So read and review!**

**Kimiko: Plus if you have ideas they are greatly appreciated!**

**Moody 1656: So anyways sorry again if you were offended!**

**Keiko: I'm thirsty.**

**Moody 1656: -cough- weirdo –cough-**

**Jermaine: Did you say something?**

**Moody 1656: Um, actually yeah! One more thing if any of you know where to download songs for free and without joining a club or something, _PLEASE ADD THAT TO THE REVIEW!!!_ Bye!!!**


	7. Punishment

**Wind, Fire, and Keiko**

**Chapter 7**

**Punishment**

**An://**

**Moody 1656 says through gritted teeth: Hello! How are you all doing this lovely day?**

**Dojo: What's with her?**

**Rai: I'm guessing she's had a bad day.**

**Kimiko: How do you figure that?**

**Rai: There's a black cloud raining over head.**

**Kimiko looks at what's over my head: Oh. What's wrong?**

**Moody 1656: Nothing! I was just messing with you guys. (I snap my fingers and I'm dry and the cloud disappears)**

**Rai: -cough- freak –cough-**

**Moody 1656: Hey! Anyways, I hope you guy like this chapter! It took me a while to actually come up with anything. Writer's block can't live with it can't… no that's it! So, on with the story!!!!**

**Kimiko's POV**

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around at the empty temple.

"I'm guessing they probably left to go find us." Raimundo said looking around as well.

"Do you think they're really worried?" I asked sitting down on the steps.

"They've probably looked with Jack, Rio, Tokyo, and Chase." Rai said shrugging. "They probably won't get here for awhile; we should call one of them or something. Hey Kim, call Keiko."

"Oh yeah," I said mentally slapping myself and taking out my cell phone.

"Kimi!" Keiko exclaimed through the other end of the phone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you called! Where are you! Don't tell me I was right, you didn't run off with Raimundo to get married!!! I'M SORRY I TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT YOU TWO!!!!"

I backed away from my cell phone, seeing as though I would've gone deaf other wise. I looked over at Rai and saw him talking to himself and laughing on the ground. I glared at him and mouthed 'Shut up'. "Keiko, we're at the temple. We didn't run away and get married." I said smiling and heard Jermaine say 'Told you so". "Where are you guys?"

Keiko was still crying on the other line, and wouldn't stop. After a little while I heard Jermaine talking and then her saying ok. "Yo, Kimiko where are you guys?"

"We're at the temple, what about you guys?" I asked kicking Rai on his shin to shut him up.

"Damn! Dude, Kim that hurt!" Rai shouted.

"We're on our way back. Dojo, was taking us around looking for you two." I heard Omi say.

"Hey, you have me on speaker phone don't you?" I exclaimed.

"No he doesn't!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Whatever. Just hurry back guys." I said hanging up.

"So…where are they?" Rai asked getting up rubbing his shin.

"They're coming." I said resting my elbows on my knees, and resting my head in my palms.

"Who's coming?" A voice behind us asked. I turned my head around slowly to see Master Fung looking at us expectantly.

"Oh it's just Keiko, Jermaine, Dojo, Omi, and Clay; they're coming back from looking for us." Rai said like if it was nothing. His eyes then widened. "Shit!" He said covering his mouth.

"Why exactly were they looking for you two?" Master Fung said raising an eyebrow.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" I asked meekly.

"Man, this sucks." I complained dipping my mop into a bucket of water. "Without Omi or Sheng Gon Wu it's impossible to mop the whole temple." I said wiping some sweat of my forehead.

Rai tried saying something through his duct taped mouth. "I bet it also sucks to have to have your mouth covered with duct tape."

Rai said something muffled again. I sighed and shook my head. "This stinks; I can't even hold a conversation with you."

He said some more stuff as we continued to mop the temple. It was soon quiet, with the only sounds through out the temple were from the mops and Raimundo's muttering. We had finished mopping half of the temple by the time everybody else came back.

They walked over to us saying hi. I narrowed my eyes as they neared us, "Where were you guys? We've been waiting for like two hours."

"We went for ice cream in New York." Clay said licking an ice cream cone.

Rai said something muffled again. Jermaine looked at him and shrugged. "I guess we took so long because there was a huge line and then we had to wrestle Dojo away from a little girl who thought he was a toy."

"She bit me!" Dojo said pointing at teeth marks on his tail.

"She _bit _you?" I asked dropping my mop.

"We still don't know why though." Keiko said thoughtfully.

"Why does Raimundo have that thing on his mouth?" Omi asked pointing at the duct tape.

"Master Fung thought it would be helpful." I said sighing.

"Oh I see." Omi said, and then his eyes narrowed. "I have just remembered something most important, where were you two last night?"

"We were talking for a long time and fell asleep on accident on the hill." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You two slept together? Isn't that what happens when two people-"Omi started.

"OMI!" I yelled at him. I looked over at Rai to see his reaction, and I saw him with his eyes wide open while blushing. Then he narrowed them, still blushing and lunged himself at Omi. The whole time yelling through the duct tape.

"Hold on there partner." Clay said holding him by the arms with Jermaine.

Rai yelled more things and we saw the bucket of water we were using before be enveloped with wind, and float above Omi where it fell on his head. Omi grabbed the edge and lifted it up, showing him fuming with anger.

I looked over at Keiko and saw her on the ground sitting, not at all laughing like she normally would.

I kneeled down next to her and gently put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me smiling faintly, "Hey Kimi."

"You okay? Usually you'd be cracking up on the ground." I said concerned.

"Yeah, just brain freeze." Keiko said holding her head.

"You already finished your ice cream though," I said raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's an after freeze." She said laughing shakily.

"After freeze?" I asked not buying it for a second.

"Uh…yeah?" She asked more than said.

I stood up letting it drop. If she was feeling something it was none of my business. She'd tell me sooner or later, hopefully sooner than later.

She reached her hand up to me; signaling for me to help her up. I put my hand out for her and pulled her up as soon as she held it tight.

I smiled at Keiko, and then turned my attention back to the guys. As soon as I did my eyes widened. It was pretty weird to see Raimundo spin Omi by his head on his index finger like a basket ball. He was smirking, and Jermaine and Clay were laughing and pointing at the yellow blur. "Guys, quit it! That's not cool!" Keiko yelled at them hitting all three on the head.

"Ow!" They all exclaimed, well except Rai.

"Thank you Keiko! I am most grateful." Omi said beaming up at her. Then he grabbed his head as his eyes swirled anime style. "But I am still so dizzy."

I laughed walking over to where I had been mopping, and almost tripped over my mop. I looked down at it, and tucked my foot under it kicking it up to my hand. "We should probably finish mopping the rest of the temple." I sighed dipping the mop in the bucket.

"I could probably help," Omi offered us.

Rai just said/mumbled some things waving his arms. Jermaine looked at him and answered in the way we'd understand what he said. "You're right Master Fung _would_ probably give you more to do."

"Okay be clothing yourself, we will call you when it is time for dinner." Omi said, messing up yet another English term.

"I'm guessing suit yourself?" Clay said shrugging. We all nodded in understanding, and then they all left to where ever they were going.

We were mopping for thirty minutes when Rai did something unexpected. He tapped me on the shoulder as I was wiping some sweat off my forehead again. I looked up at him, and I could see a smile forming on his face. I looked at him suspiciously as he winked at me, and then he pulled the duct tape off of his mouth sighing.

"Man it was about time I did that. My mouth was starting to hurt from the pulling the duct tape caused." He said huffing. He grabbed me by the shoulders. "I know this looks weird, but since it's about to be dinner time I have an idea!"

"Rai what are you doing?" I asked as he put the duct tape back on his mouth.

He placed his finger on my lips and grabbed my waist from behind. He grabbed the water and soap bucket with one hand and placed it in my hands slightly tipped, so if it was tipped more it would spill over. He wrapped his other arm all around my waist, pulling me closer him. Rai extended the hand he used to pick up the bucket in front of our bodies straight, and gripped me tighter. Through out the whole time he mumbled stuff over and over again, and then he sort of yelled something. It took me a while to notice he summoned his elemental powers to cause a gust of wind push us back. At the same time the bucket spilled over dumping all the water across the floor. Rai then stopped and let go of my waist, which I kind of missed, and stood in front of me with his arms out stretched using wind again to spread the water all across the floor. He held it until the floor was dry, and then put his hands down at his sides.

I looked at him astonished he actually thought of that. **(I know mean right?)** Rai turned back to me and pointed behind me. I looked to where he was pointing and realized we still had a bit to go. Rai bent down and picked up the other bucket full of soapy water, and walked over to me with it in his hand. When he got to me he placed it in my hands and grabbed my waist again. He yet again used wind to spill, spread, and dry the water across the rest of the temple.

As soon as we finished, we both coincidently fell on the ground together. I was laying down with my knees up and bent, while Rai had his shoulder next to mine with his hand on his chest and his other arm outstretched. I turned my head to him and smiled, "You tired?" He didn't turn his head to face me, but he shook it no, as a response. "Me neither." I lied knowing well he didn't mean it either. I sighed, laughing a little as I did, making it sound like a shaken laugh.

"Raimundo, Kimiko, dinner is ready!" We heard Omi yell from the direction of the dining room.

I groaned getting up and so did Rai. We got up and walked over to the dining hall lazily. When I sat down Keiko started laughing for no reason. "Are you okay Keiko?"

"Yeah, I-I'm f-fine." She said giggling.

I looked over at Rai and he pointed behind me. I turned around and saw lightning behind me shaped like Dojo walking then a rock formation of myself throwing a ball of fire at the dragon. Then they disappeared and a new lightning formation showed Dojo on fire. I began laughing as did everyone else. Then a new one appeared showing the word 'OW!' I turned to Keiko and she lifted her hand showing her Elemental Sheng Gon Wu.

Dojo slithered inside the room and we all began cracking up. "What?" he asked as we continued laughing. I felt like I was going to cry, and Rai started banging his head against the table, Jermaine and Clay were laughing like crazy, and Keiko and Omi were laughing like crazy.

Keiko stopped laughing and I saw her whisper something. All of a sudden Dojo had bunny ears behind his head. As soon as she did that we began laughing again. She made more things behind him and we kept laughing.

"Freaks." Dojo muttered under his breathe sitting down. He looked up once more then began eating. Soon we stopped laughing and ate too.

**Normal POV**

knock knock knock

Kimiko looked up from her laptop at someone who as standing by her door frame. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure Jermaine." She said as he nodded walking in. He sat down next to her. "What's up?"

"Um…this is kind of embarrassing but…" Jermaine tried off blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Kimiko asked looking up from what she was doing.

"Well you know Keiko more than me and I just wanted to know if you could help me with something?" He asked blushing scarlet.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Kimiko said grinning widely. "Are you too shy or nervous to ask her? Aw how sweet!!!!" She squealed.

"WHAT?" Jermaine exclaimed completely red now.

"You're sooo red right now!" Kimiko giggled poking his face. She gasped when he grabbed her hand from his face and threw it back at her beginning to storm out of her cubicle.

"I knew this was stupid. I shouldn't of even come to you for advice." He said angrily.

"Aw, c'mon Jermaine; I was joking around with you." Kimiko said walking after him.

"Just forget everything." Jermaine fumed.

"I'm sorry Jermaine. Please come back here, I'll help you I swear." She said grabbing his wrist.

"Fine. But you better not laugh or anything like that." He said looking at her sternly as she nodded continuously.

"I won't, I'll take everything seriously and won't laugh." Kimiko said as they began walking back. "Okay so what did you want to ask?"

"Since you obviously know what I feel towards 'er, I don't have to explain anything." Jermaine said his eyes cast downward blushing. "Well I just wanted to know if she ever talks to you about me."

"Well, the truth is she hasn't really been telling me about her personal life recently." Kimiko said guilt rising in her.

"Oh. That's cool." He said turning his head away in embarrassment. "So, I'll just be leaving I guess." Jermaine continued, pointing outside.

"O-okay. But are you sure I could still probably help you if you want?" Kimiko asked rather than stated.

"Nah, it's alright. I just wanted to know." He said softly walking out.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help." She muttered as he left.

**Moody 1656: Sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter. Hope you guys can forgive me. Next one might be short too. It's just I'm working on too many stories at the same time. Thanks for all the great reviews. I love you all!**

**Clay: No 'ya don't.**

**Moody 1656: Shut it or I will! Anyways Review please!!!**


	8. Missing a Light

**Wind, Fire, and Keiko**

**Chapter 8**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Hey guys...if there's anyone still there who reads this. I'm sorry for the long wait please go to my profile for further explanation or if you feel like cursing me out feel free to do so through a private message only, please. Thanks. Now that that's over, seriously go quick quick fast to my profile for an explanation. I'll wait a few seconds.**

**Jermaine: Yeah, like anyone's even gonna listen to you.**

**Moody1656 starts crying. Jermaine panics: Uh, uh, please! GO and read the explanation! Please! Yo c'mon it'll take ya like ten seconds or so! Look we'll wait for you before continuing.**

**PAUSE**

**Moody1656: Kay, now that you guys understand here's the thing. I'm typing this on an old file saved on FF. Yeah, pretty pathetic but this is all I got for now. My plan is to finish this chapter then do FCDCE, then OGAS, then another chapter for this maybe two since there's like only two chapters after this one left.**

**Keiko: But it's worthwhile, trust me!**

**Jermaine: Killer sheng gong wu!**

**Omi: Heylin angriness!**

**Clay: He means madness. Plus some crazy fighting scenes way better than seeing Uncle Ted get chased down by a bull redder than mom's famous chili.**

**Kimiko: Uh yeah, plus some great romance scenes from both Rai and me and Jermaine and Keiko.**

**Rai: Still more some unexpected stuff none of you could've ever guessed would happen! I mean I'm still kinda scared and laughing about some but that's beside the point.**

**Dojo: Plus someone dies!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Moody1656: Ignore the gecko, please. Geez giving away the good stuff, jerk. LOL JK...or am I?**

**Chase: So before this stuff gets even more boring, let's continue and stop making them wait.**

**Moody1656: Right, on with the story!!!!!**

**Noone's POV**

"Geez three shen gong wu in one week," Omi groaned laying down tiredly on Dojo's left ear. "Sometimes we are worked far too much to the skin!"

Clay chuckled, "That's 'to the bone', Omi."

"Same difference," He said weakly.

"Aw, poor Omi." Keiko giggled patting his shoulder lightly. Jermaine laughed and she looked back curious, "What?"

"Not scared of flying anymore?" He teased. She glared and stuck her tongue out.

Raimundo laughed from behind him and Jermaine translated what he muttered through the tape, "Yeah it's the first time she's not puking on some guy's head over the side of Dojo."

"For your information, Raimundo, I am completely--" She paused and began hurling overboard again. "Great not again." The boys all laughed hysterically, Rai getting hit by Kimiko cause he was the only guy she could reach, and Keiko glared at the four. "Dojo, are we there yet?" She whined.

"Not yet, kiddo." Dojo informed. "Just sit tight for another five minutes. Though not powerful this wu is very important, we can't let the Heylin get to it before us."

There was a very unlady-like snort from the far back and Kimiko waved the scroll in the air exasperated; "This is completely useless Dojo. The wu tracks down the dragons in training through the opposite element holding onto it. I mean first of all we're all here, so what's the need."

"Yeah and Jermaine and Keiko don't even have opposing elements." Omi pointed out.

Jermaine chuckled, "Yeah, dog, unless there's some dragon of silence and a dragon of dark rooms!"

"Now that I'd like to see," Keiko joined the laughs.

Dojo faked laughter and took a steep fall, "Don't laugh, kids. You are still dragons in training. There's things you don't even know." After a few seconds they landed inside a cave. "We're here."

"Ugh, it smells like burnt gym socks." Jermaine groaned holding his nose. The others nodded in agreement.

The small dragon shrugged shrinking down his size and wiggling forward. He held his nose as well and said in a nasally voice, "Yeah well Dashi thought this'd be the best place to hide it. I still agree."

Clay nodded, "Any ideas where it's at?" They kept walking straight down a rock formed hall, all gagging at the smells.

"Well about that," They all stopped seeing the hall split in three. "I can't sense it too well through these smells."

"Wonderful," Rai groaned slipping the tape off for a second. "Well I say the best idea is to split up with Keiko, Kimiko, and Clay leading each of the three ways cause they can lead us through this place the best."

Jermaine lifted his hand and said with a hidden blush, "I'll tred with Keiko. We already know we work well together so it'd be cool if we split up that way."

Dojo smirked, "Oh then we all know that Raimundo and Kimiko work the best together t--" He got stopped by a kick to the nose by Kimiko.

"I'll go with Omi," Kimiko volunteered.

Keiko nodded and suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine. "Wow, it's cold in here too." She murmured to herself. Turning her head to the paths she suddenly saw a strange form ahead. It was like a shadow but at its center there was a spark of light. "Uh, we'll take this one. See you guys in a few."

The others nodded and walked off. Dojo looked to the different paths and tried to choose worriedly. "Uh,um, hm, uhhhh..where do I go?"

"Yo, Dojo, hurry it up!" Kimiko yelled from the middle path.

He slithered as quick as possible stuttering, "C-Coming!"

Jermaine walked a couple feet behind Keiko as she held lightning in her hand to light the way. "What is that?" She mumbled curiously to herself.

"Huh?" He asked curiously causing her to jump, having forgotten his presence.

She turned around on her heel quickly and laughed nervously. "Oh! Uh! I—Sorry! I kinda was talking to myself, haha!"

Jermaine raised an eyebrow but nodded, "So, what did you see?" He asked tilting his head to see in font of her.

"Uh, I..." Keiko turned back around and looked to where she saw something move before. "I thought I saw--"

**,]QOYQCR89YBEY6OJPVOY7IF**

Jermaine groaned with his face flat on the ground. "Man, what hit me?" He used his right palm to push himself up to sit on his knees. "You alright Keiko?"

He blinked before looking around everywhere, noticing everything was pitch black. "Keiko?" No response still. "Keiko?!"

He stumbled to stand and extended an arm toward the wall of the tunnel. "Wudai Comet Sound!" Jermaine tried to use sonar to find her but couldn't find her. "Sonic Boom Sound!" The walls of the tunnels fell down around him. "Sonic Boom Sound!" With the last one a path was created and he could see all the other dragons in training now too.

Their eyes were all huge and bulging. "Man, what was that? Are you one screw short of a barn?!"

"Yeah what he said!" Kimiko shouted pointed behind her at Clay.

"It's—It's--"

"Where is Keiko?" Omi asked level headed looking around Jermaine.

Everyone watched as Jermaine tried to figure out what happened himself and blabbered like an idiot. Dojo squinted his eyes past Jermaine and slithered toward the object that had him curious. "Chase Young," He thought out loud looking down at a large paw print.

**Jack Spicer's House**

"And don't forget to email your Aunt Mildrid! She worked really hard on that sweater she knit for you!"

"I don't want to! It's the stupidest gift in the world!"

"You're doing it!"

Jack groaned and yelled out a forced, "Fine!" before shutting the door.

He turned around and was met with streamers and long banner reading: Happy Birthday Evil Genius Extraordinaire Jack Spicer! "For me?!" Jack said with tears in his eyes as Jack-bots all around the basement wore little striped party hats and help assorted gifts out toward their creator.

"Ha-ppy Birth-day." They all said in a united monotone.

**AN://**

**Moody1656: Well I decided I might as well just post what I have and not leave you guys hanging. Please review and tell me what you think. Please check me out on youtube and I'll leave a preview for you guys. Just look up Moody1656 and I should show up. Bye!**


	9. The End P1

**Wind, Fire, and Keiko**

**Chapter 9**

**The Dragon of Dark Rooms**

**or The End Part 1**

**AN://**

**Moody1656: I just thought first I should say isn't that just a fucking hilarious title. Just saying. On to more important business thanks so much for the reviews. I'm gonna be honest the reviews are all I have to push me to actually finish this story. And I'm sorry that our time together is drawing to an end. Check out my youtube channel again for some nice little heads ups on the ending of this story and maybe I will honor a reviewer on there ;). Without further blabber on with the story!**

**Noone' POV**

**Chase Young's Lair**

"A cage? Really?" Keiko huffed with crossed arms and legs staring blankly at her captors.

Chase Young just scowled down at her. "I don't see you getting out, so I wouldn't say anything."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, still pretty short compared to the older man. "I mean c'mon. I heard you're like the baddest dog in the pound and this is all you've got?"

"Would you rather I toss one of my tigers in there with you?" He smirked deviously.

Keiko peered around his back and saw a few jungle cats, some licking their lips, and Wuya. "Uh...I think I'm good."

"Enough of this," Wuya interrupted walking up to the cage on her toes. "Now, why don't you finally cooperate like a good little girl. So we can get this over with, and finally take over the world."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there lady!" She snapped back regaining all the confidence she brought with her from Japan. "Little girl? I am not little. But I bet considering how old you are I understand why you'd call me little, you hag!"

"Hag?!" Wuya grew red but was held back by Chase as he smirked at the youngest person in the room.

Keiko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I just call them how I see them. Second of all. _You_ don't boss _me_ around. I'm Keiko Tsuchira! My dad is one of the richest men in Tokyo after Tohomiko-san! And I don't care how big and bad you're centuries of experience have made you _think_ you are but no one orders around a Tsuchira!" At this she began to smirk and grabbed hold of the iron bars in front of her, leaning her body forward and smirking back at the villain-duo. "Also, great-great-great-great-great grandma, emphasize on the great, no one in this day and age even thinks about conquering the world. They think about conquering industries and over throwing the competition with carefully created and discrete monopolies." Wuya was looking at her like she was insane and the most putride thing in the world now. "Oh and by the way, that dress is so last year." With that she stuck out her tongue in triumph.

"Are you done?" Chase asked holding back his amusement.

Keiko blinked, "Hmmm, I'd think so."

"Good." He pushed Wuya aside and took a threatening step forward. "On that note, you're going to do what I say, when I say it. Two hours from this instant we're going to have you activate the Scales of Location and you will do it. The dragon of shadows will reach his awakening at that exact time, and when you use the shen gong wu he will be transported here and then we shall take over the world with his great power."

Keiko's eyes widened, "So there really is a dragon of dark rooms?"

"It's the dragon of shadows!" Chase snapped at her transforming and making her 'eep' and fall down into the fetal position. "And as soon as he gets here you're using the yang yo-yo to complete what is meant to be for the world. Reign by me!"

Keiko was still shocked from the view in front of her. Three thoughts passed through her mind, 'What the fluff just happened?!', 'Kimiko and Jermaine will save me', and 'I don't wanna die or be evil!'.

**Back at the Temple**

"We gotta go after her. Like right now! I know what Chase can do, man!" Jermaine panicked as he paced around the meditation room while the other dragons and Master Fung watched. "He can very well kill her!"

"He won't do that," Dojo scoffed waving his hand to shake away the thought.

"How would you know?!" Jermaine snapped making him hide behind Master Fung's leg.

"Jermaine," Omi whispered trying to calm his friend. "I understand how worried you must feel, but believe us that she will be safe and quiet."

"Safe and sound," muttered Kimiko hugging her chest, while being hugged by Raimundo.

"How do you know?" He repeated.

Master Fung sighed, "If you can not control you're fear and anger you can not assist the others in recovering her."

Jermaine became silent and stood still, trying to get a reel of his emotions. "I'm...I'm sorry Master Fung."

He nodded. "This is something I thought we would be able to avoid, but now it seems as though it is necessary for me to inform you all of the current situation." He looked down at Dojo, "Dojo, if you will."

The tiny dragon nodded and slithered off to the scroll room as everyone stood around in a circle, facing their teacher. Clay to Master Fung's left, then Kimiko, then Raimundo (who was still holding her), Jermaine and lastly Omi who was watching Jermaine carefully and sadly.

"Every thousand years when the dragons in training emerge, there are three more that awaken. The dragon of sound rises first, the dragon of light next, and lastly the dragon of shadows awakens. All three dragons are as powerful as the four original dragons. There is however great power when the dragons of light and shadows are together."

Dojo came in carrying a scroll much like the Shen Gong Wu scroll and handed it off to Master Fung. He opened it up for them to show them the illustrations on the page. "There is a ceremony, one where the two dragons can be bound together for eternity. The connection and bond the two have," Two figures hold each others' hands as light and shadows escape flow out of their bodies. The two energies swirl together. "It's powerful and catastrophic for the receiving end of their combined powers."

There was silence in the room before Clay spoke up, seeing as he was the only one who could bring himself to do so. "So, you're saying Chase is gonna force Keiko to pretty much marry some stranger to get them together to conquer the world?"

Raimundo looked down at Kimiko startled by her hold on him tightening. Jermaine looked on at the floor more angrily and Master Fung nodded, "That is what I'm saying."

"Keiko would never do that," Jermaine spoke through his teeth.

Dojo sighed, "Both Omi and Raimundo have been under the control of the Heylin side before. Even you were persuade by Chase before."

He looked up at the green scaled dragon, "She still wouldn't."

"She has no choice, Jermaine." Omi said as soothingly as possible. "Chase is very powerful, he may threaten Keiko or use the ying yang world against her. Keiko is strong. But alone she is just a girl."

"Then we have to go save her."

"It won't be that simple," Clay added.

Raimundo watched as Jermaine's shoulders slackened and his fists tightened. He looked down at Kimiko and wondered how he'd feel if her were in his friend's position. Probably just as bad, or worse. He removed one hand from Kimiko and peeled off the tape on his lips. "It's never that simple, but it doesn't mean we give up."

Everyone's heads turned to him. "Great, now everyone's staring at me." He sighed. "Might as well say what I was thinking before about what we've done before. Look guys, we've been in pretty bad situations before and we've still beat Chase Young's, Wuya's, Hannibal Roy Bean's, Panda Bubba's, Jack's, we've beat all of their butts. If Chase thinks we won't do the same this time he's got another thing coming."

"What--"

"Please don't try to change our minds now Master Fung." Raimundo stopped him. "You know we won't just take this lying down. Keiko's one of us. If not to save the world, we'll do this for her. It'll be a piece of cake anyhow with all of us doing this. This will be the first time we face off against the Heylin as six dragons in training. We'll kick Chase Young butt no problem, and you know it!" He smirked triumphantly as the others smiled back at him. "Well? What do you say?" Now he covered his mouth again to wait for their responses and not cut them off.

"You know I'm with you, partner."

"Let's kick Heylin behind!"

"I'm with ya Rai."

"About time you started leading, airhead."

"You will do well, Shoku Warrior." Master Fung nodded in approval with a smile.

Raimundo grinned behind the tape and looked down at Kimiko, expectantly. She smiled back and removed the tape from his lips. "What are you doing?"

Her smile widened as she stood up on her toes, and finally kissed her boyfriend in front of their friends. "Helping you lead us."

He smiled back and chuckled, "You do know I had two hours left before the wu wore off right?"

She smirked, "Oops."

Clay chuckles, "Well alright then. I say we go kick some Chase Young butt now!"

Master Fung cleared his throat, "We will discuss what happened when you return."

**On Dojo**

"We'll go in through the back, you'll take care of that right Clay?" Rai said as they rode off to Chase's lair.

"No problem there," He answered giving him a thumbs up.

Rai nodded, "Alright after words Kim will help light the way for awhile until we see light from torches on the inside." They nodded. "Jermaine, you'll use that vibration trick from before to distract the guards and get them to go in a different direction."

Jermaine grinned with a twinkle in his eyes, "Leave it to me."

"Omi," Rai said turning to the bald kid. He blinked up at him attentively. "You take out any of the guards you can if they spot us. So you'll stay near the front of us with Jermaine behind you." He nodded with a smirk. "Jermaine, you still remember the outlay of Chase's place right?"

"Yeah."

He smirked, "You know where he'll probably be at then, right?" Jermaine smirked back and nodded. "When we get near where he'll be you tell me, ok?"

"You got it, Rai."

"Next stop, Chase Young's custom back door." Dojo laughed as they saw the mountains ahead.

**Jack Spicer's Basement**

"You guys all got me a wrench," Jack groaned after opening fifteen gifts. "No new game system or anything? Geez, you're all so cheap."

"I've got something purr-fect for you," A voice purred at his ear. Jack smirked and turned around to see Katnappe, or as she was dressed now Ashley, smirking at him.

Jack smiled, "Really? It's not a wrench right?" She laughed and shook her head. "Yipee! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

He held out his hands with closed eyes excitedly, something warm and furry fell into his hands. "A cat?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "It's a kitten." Jack blinked down at the black kitten, the first black one Ashley had he noted. "I thought maybe you'd like it."

He hesitated, "But--" As he looked up slowly he caught her full on glare, "Ha, ha, ha, I-I-I love it! Ha, he,ha..."

She smiled, "Great."

**Moody1656: I am taking so long to come up with some inspiration for this plus I was grounded so I'm sorry guys but this might just have to be a two or three parter ending. I'll try my best, but like I've said before guys I don't really have as much time to write as I'd like. Thanks for all of your support!**


End file.
